


Where Do We Go From Here?

by Prettyinperth



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinperth/pseuds/Prettyinperth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series takes place after Episode 9 in Season 3, so I suggest watching it before reading :) While the main focus will be the relationship between Franky and Bridget, other characters will be involved as well. Even though Bridget is no longer in Wentworth doesn't mean she's out of Franky's life ;) </p><p>This is my first time writing one of these so I'd love feedback on what you think!</p><p> </p><p>#teamfridget</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Do We Go From Here?

“Fuck.” Franky thought as she watched Vera escort Bridget out of Wentworth. 

The last few days was such a whirlwind of emotions for her. From finding out that she was no longer doing sessions with Bridget, to having Bridget confess her feelings for her and then for her to be ripped out of her life. The empty feeling that ensued after seeing Bridget leave was all too familiar for Franky. She couldn’t believe it. She felt herself getting upset but didn’t want to look weak in front of the other women, so decided to walk back to her cell and let it all out. Being a previous top dog, she still had an image to keep up- and crying over the psychologist she was rumored to be screwing definitely wasn’t the best look.

As she walked back, she was reminded about what happened with Erica. Franky began to think how unfair it was that everyone in her life who truly cared for her was ripped right out of it. There was a difference between what happened with Erica and Bridget, Franky thought. She held onto what Bridget said to her, 

“I’ll see you at your hearing, okay? Don’t worry.”  
Those words kept playing in her head. 

Unlike with Erica, Franky knew that she hadn’t seen the last of Bridget. She hoped that Bridget would follow through with her promise, and that she would see her at her hearing. She had a good feeling she would be there though, given that she confessed her feelings to her. 

As Franky got back into her cell she shut the door behind her, laid down on her bed and let her mind wander. She thought about walking into her hearing and having the first person she saw be Bridget. She got excited at that thought. Perhaps she would be granted parole, and Bridget would be that hot girl who she’d drive away in a hot car with. Franky was now calmer, thinking of things she wish would happen. 

However, the relaxation didn’t last long as the door to her cell suddenly burst open. 

“What the fuck?!” Franky exclaimed as she hopped off her bed. 

She looked at the intruder- Kim. 

“What do you want?” Franky snarled, clearly annoyed that her daydreaming of her future with Bridget was interrupted by her ex and one of the top contributers to the rumors between Franky and Bridget. 

“Came to see how you were feeling, honestly” Kim said. She did seem genuinely concerned. 

“Why do you care?” Franky asked. 

Ever since Franky began her sessions with Bridget, she really had no use for Kim, which bothered Kim tremendously. The last time Franky actually talked to Kim was when she bitch slapped her. She had seen Kim in passing but there was no communication. Kim realized that what she said during the group therapy session didn’t sit well with Franky and given the current circumstances, she felt bad about her actions. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry” Kim said. “I didn’t think she would actually get fir-“

“Well she did. Because so many of the stupid bitches around here believed the rumors you were spreading” Franky answered. She was mad, and Kim knew it.

“Listen Franky, I’m trying to apologize to you. I got jealous and let it get the best of me. I was just hurt because I came back here for you- to find you wanted no part of me. How did you think I would feel?” 

“Well I didn’t think you’d react like this” Franky answered. 

She didn’t really think Kim had it in her. There were times in the past where Franky would flirt with other inmates, while she was “with” Kim, but Kim never said much about it. Kim was also around for when Franky was in her puppy love phase with Erica, but never said anything about her.

Kim just looked at Franky with a sad look on her face. “Well, I’m sorry…” she mumbled as she walked out of the cell, shutting the door behind her.   
“God damn I am so sick of this place” Franky thought as she sat back down on her bed. 

Normally, she would’ve discussed her feelings of frustration with Bridget, but that was no longer an option. She realized she had to focus all her attention on her studies and getting parole. Which brought her to her next thought- what was this male psychologist she was going to meet with be like? Her sessions with him were starting the next day and she was a tad bit nervous. She knew she was charming but wasn’t sure how she would react to him. Considering she knew she wouldn’t find him attractive, the fun flirting game during sessions would be out of the picture. 

Franky looked at the time and thought she should hit the gym. Working out was one of her favorite things to do, plus it relieved her stress. As she was walking through the halls to the gym she saw Ferguson walking towards her. Franky’s mind became filled with anger. She knew that Ferguson was the reason Bridget was gone. She also knew that Ferguson planted the drugs on Nash, which put Doreen and him in a compromising position. Plain and simple: she hated the Freak.

“Oh Doyle, have you heard? You will no longer have to worry about your inappropriate relations with Ms. Westfall as she is no longer here.” The Freak spoke sarcastically and had a sly grin on her face.

Franky just glared at her. Her parole hearing date was drawing nearer and she didn’t want to compromise that by acting out or saying something she would regret later on. She just continued on her way to the gym. There she decided she just wanted to do some bag work. She repeatedly hit the bag: double jab, cross, hook, uppercut. Before her days in Wentworth, Franky really enjoyed kickboxing and attended classes regularly. It came in handy when she arrived at Wentworth, and she found something so therapeutic about punching it. Today she pretended that the bag was Ferguson. 45 minutes later, Franky was satisfied at the beating she gave the bag and decided to go take a shower. 

As she opened the door to the showers she walked in on Bea and Mr. Fletcher.

“Well… funny running into you two. I see you’ve moved on from Jess, eh there Fletch?” Franky had a cheeky grin as she spoke.

“I was uh, just leaving” Mr. Fletcher said as he hurried out of the showers.

Franky turned her attention back to Bea.

“What the fuck are you doing with him?” Franky asked. “Over Mr. Jackson, are you?”

“Fletch is on our side Franky. He can’t stand the freak either and is starting to believe she had something to do with his accident.”

“Well sounds like you’re off to a great start there Sherlock. But do me a favor, keep me out of your shit, will ya? My parole is coming up and I’m not trying to have anything fuck that up.”

“You’re just gonna have to lay low” Bea said as she walked out of the shower. 

Franky knew that was exactly what she was going to have to do. For the next week or so she’d have to keep calm and not get herself mixed up in any trouble. Getting out of Wentworth was her top priority and she wasn’t about to ruin the chance she had in front of her.

After her shower she returned to her cell and laid down. She heard all the others women in the lounge, laughing at something on the TV but she wasn’t in the mood for socializing. While she had one of her law books open in her lap, she wasn’t actually focused on it. She was wondering what her session with the new psychologist would hold tomorrow morning….  
As she started to doze off, she hoped for the best.


	2. Surprise

“Ah, Ms. Doyle, please take a seat.” 

Franky studied the face of the man who was speaking to her. He looked young, she thought, maybe 32-33? Franky knew what she had to do- connect to this psychologist and get him to give her a good recommendation for parole. That was the plan. Opening up to him was most likely not going to happen. 

“My name is Logan Marshall, but please feel free to call me Logan. Ms. Westfall has told me a lot about you, I’m excited to start working together.”   
He grinned at her and Franky gave a half smile back. The more she looked at him, the more she saw the resemblance between this man and Hugh Jackman, except he was a younger looking Hugh. She laughed to herself, thinking that the reason they kept him down in the psych unit was because the women in the regular prison would go crazy looking at him. In fact, even she would admit that he was a good looking bloke. 

“So, where should we begin? Please tell me a little about yourself” Logan said to Franky. 

“Well, I hate this place and I want to get out” Franky said, flashing her signature grin. 

“I know, and you have a great chance to get parole at this hearing, we just have to make sure you’re ready” Logan said. 

“Well.. can we go over what to say?” Franky asked. 

The thought of him talking her through what to say in front of the board, as opposed to trying to get her to open up about her past was appealing to Franky. 

“Sure we can,” he said, “but first, let’s just talk about your anger. I saw in your file you have a history of at times, explosive anger and Bridget said-“

“Bridget said what?” Franky interjected, a tad bit of anger and nervousness in her voice.

“Bridget said that you were in here because you threw a pan of boiling hot oil on some asshole on a cooking show.”

Franky relaxed. She thought that Bridget may have brought up the whole Meg Jackson killing to Logan, but it seemed that she kept that secret safe.

“So naturally after hearing that, I went online and pulled up the video,” Logan said. 

“And what did you think?” Franky asked. 

She had heard so much of the incident that landed her in Wentworth for the past 3 years that she grew tired of it. She had experienced reactions of both admiration and disapproval. But she didn’t expect to her what came out of his mouth next.

“I thought it was pretty fucking cool, to be honest. That bloke disrespected you, so you gave him exactly what he deserved.”

Franky sat there, her eyes wide. Was this a joke?

“And I guess everyone thought I got what I deserved by getting stuck in this shit hole” she answered. 

“Yeah, well there’s that. But hey, we’re gonna get you out of here. Even though Bridget is no longer at Wentworth, I will be in contact with her to help come up with our recommendation of parole for you.” 

“Sounds good to me” Franky said. She thought of Bridget saying glowing things about her, and it brought her mind to a happy place.

The rest of the hour was spent by Franky and Logan talking about things from cooking recipes, to their favorite TV shows, to their favorite spots in Melbourne. Franky was surprised at how lax Logan was. He therapy session wasn’t structured at all and he was a lot more relaxed in his approach than Bridget was. But, Franky thought maybe that was just because this was the first session and he didn’t want to scare her away. The session ended and Logan shook Franky’s hand as she left. 

“That wasn’t so bad” Franky thought to herself as she left his office. 

He wasn’t Bridget but at least he wasn’t some psychopath like Ferguson the Freak. She felt satisfied, and headed towards the kitchen to begin prepping lunch. 

After lunch was over she returned to her cell. She noticed that only Boomer and Jess were in the block, everyone else was at visitation. It used to bother Franky that she never really had visitors, except people who smuggled her drugs, but as time went on she learned to accept it. 

She decided she was going to head to the library to get some studying done. While she could’ve just as easily shut her door and studied in her room, she probably would’ve been distracted by her thoughts and decided it wasn’t in her best interest to stay there. There was something about the library that made her focus, so she collected her things and left her cell. 

As she turned out of the cell block, library bound, she heard someone call her name. 

“Ay Doyle, you have a visitor” Ms. Miles said to her.

Franky looked at her questioningly. “You sure?” she asked.

“Yeah I’m sure. You’re probably gonna love this one.”

Franky automatically thought of who it could be. Her dad? No ever since the last time he came to see her she told them to take her off her list. It couldn’t be Kim either, since she was already in Wentworth. She tried to think of all the people that were on her list, people who she actually knew and not just the drug smugglers. She had requested that Erica be put on her list, but after seeing that her letters to her had never been sent, she doubted Erica was actually on her list and that she would actually come visit Franky.

After completing the strip search, Franky headed into the visitation room, looking around for a familiar face.

Once she recognized her, she smiled widely and hurried over to the table.

“Miss me yet?” Bridget grinned.


	3. The Visit

“What?! How?! How are you here right now?” Franky couldn’t help herself and embraced Bridget in a big hug as soon as she reached her.

“Let’s just say- just because Ferguson doesn’t like me doesn’t mean I don’t still have connections here” Bridget whispered into Franky’s ear.

Franky couldn’t even say anything, she was just in shock and didn’t think what was happening was actually real. The first thing that came out of her mouth was,

“You smell great. And you’ve got another new shade of lipstick on”

Bridget was intrigued on how quickly Franky picked up on things. Looking around at the people surrounding them, Bridget realized that they were locked in their embrace for a little too long (for prison of course, outside of prison there was no such thing as too long) as people were starting to stare. She decided to take a step back and brake the embrace, with a little resistance from Franky. 

“So sit down and tell me, how was your session with Logan?” Bridget asked, motioning towards Franky’s seat. 

Franky complied and sat, but however, was a little distracted and couldn’t speak right away. She had always seen Bridget in what to a prisoner would be considered “street clothes” but in reality, they were professional attire. Today she was wearing tight jeans with a fitting, top and she looked incredible. Bridget noticed Franky checking her out and had to admit, she enjoyed it. 

Finally Franky spoke and said, “before we continue to talk about me as we always seem to do, can you please tell me how you’re here right now? How did you get on my list, let alone approved?”

Bridget grinned. “Well, as I said I have connections here. Ferguson is starting to lose the support of her staff. Let’s just say a certain guard and I spoke and she was able to add me to your list and approve me all at one shot.”

Franky looked confused. “Vera?” she whispered questioningly, thinking that was the only officer who would have the authority to do something like that, other than Ferguson of course who she knew didn’t do it. 

Bridget neither said yes or no, knowing that the cameras were most likely focused in on the conversation that was going down between Bridget and Franky. She had heard from officers that Ferguson would frequently sit in her office and stalk the cameras in the visitation room, trying to decipher conversations that were happening between visitors and inmates.

Bridget once again brought up how Franky’s session with the new psychologist went, and Franky understood why she didn’t comment on her last remark. 

“It went well, he’s nice and not nearly as good-looking as you” Franky grinned. 

Bridget blushed a little and smiled back at Franky.

“Well I didn’t really think he was your type, so I figured you wouldn’t be distracted during the sessions with him” Bridget answered back smoothly. She missed the back and forth play flirting that her and Franky used to do.

“You mean, you didn’t think I would get out of my seat and flirt with him, telling him how good his new lipstick looked and how I wanted to taste it?” Franky said, winking. She knew she had won and that Bridget wouldn’t be able to come up with a good comeback on that one. 

“Yes, that’s right.” Bridget said as she smiled and stared into Franky’s green eyes. Those eyes and that smile killed Bridget, in the best way possible. 

“Well you’ll be happy to hear that Logan enjoyed his session with you and he will be providing positive information for your parole recommendation” Bridget said, thinking it was time to get serious.

“I would hope you wouldn’t let the parole board think anything else of me” Franky said.

The two smiled at each other. 

“So ..let’s talk about what happened in the library” Franky said. 

“Perhaps that’s not the best idea, considering that is what got me fired from here” Bridget answered. 

“Who cares? Since you don’t work here anymore does it really matter? We both know nothing happened.. sadly…” Franky said with her signature grin on her face. 

“I didn’t feel it would be appropriate at the time to lean in and kiss you, although I did really want to.” 

Bridget looked over and saw Franky’s face light up.

“As I said in the library, not yet. Believe me, if you get parole there will be a time and place for these things” Bridget said.

“Are you saying that you’re going to be my first fuck post-Wentworth?” Franky asked, this conversation was really starting to excite her.

“Such a way with words Franky,” Bridget replied, shaking her head and grinning. 

“But what I’m saying is, if all goes well and you are granted parole you could always stay with me. Working in mental health for a long time, I have a lot of lawyer friends that would take you under their wing and help you get that degree”

“So you want me to stay with you?” Franky replied, only really hearing the first part of what Bridget said.

“I’m suggesting it could be a good idea, yes” Bridget said. 

She knew where Franky was going to go with that conversation and felt that to keep them both from getting too excited she would let it go. Instead she handed her a folded up piece of paper, with a number written inside it.

“Here, take this” Bridget said. “That’s my cell number. It’s always on me and unless you call at some ridiculous hour of the night, I’ll answer”

“..But I like late night conversations” Franky replied, winking.

Saying little things such as that was how Bridget fell under Franky’s charm in the first place. 

“Alright ladies time to wrap it up” Mr. Jackson yelled.

“Fuck already?” Franky said, “but I just got here and this was just getting good.”

“It’s my fault” said Bridget “I hit a bit of traffic on the way here and got held up at the front desk upon arriving. But don’t worry, your hearing is only a week away and now you have my number to talk to me when you feel it necessary.”

“So… all the time?” Franky grinned. 

Bridget smiled back and stood up, moving towards Franky to say goodbye. Franky also stood up and put her hands around Bridget’s waist, pulling her in close. 

Staring into her eyes, Franky asked, “So Gidget can I now?”

But without waiting for an answer, she leaned in and started kissing her, passionately. Bridget responded by putting wrapping her arms around Franky, pulling her in and letting her know she was enjoying it. 

If Bridget thought that people were staring at her and Franky before, she would've thought the two were putting on a performance now. Basically the whole room turned and watched the two.

“Alright Doyle! That’s enough!” Mr. Jackson proclaimed as he headed towards the two. 

Franky let go, took a step back, admired Bridget, and flashed her cheeky grin. 

“Laters, babe” Bridget said as she headed towards the door, making a reference to a conversation her and Franky once had about the 50 Shades of Grey series. Neither of them had enjoyed the books and laughed at how corny some of the writing was. 

Franky just shook her head and smiled as she heading towards the door on the other side of the room, back to the prison. 

“Wow” she thought, “Gidg is incredible.”

***********************

Later that night, a little before midnight, Bridget’s phone began to ring. She didn’t recognize the number, so she assumed it was one of the prison lines and answered the phone by saying, 

“You really must enjoy late night talks,” she had some wine not too long ago and was feeling a little flirty.

“Uhm hello?” the voice answered back. It wasn’t Franky’s voice.

“Oh uhm yes who is this?” Bridget answered, feeling like she could die.

“Bridget, it’s Vera” the voice answered hesitantly. Vera wondered who that message was actually meant for, but figured she had a good idea.

“There’s been a bit of a problem at Wentworth”

“Oh shit, does it involve Franky?” Bridget said in a concerned tone.

“Unfortunately Yes..” Vera answered and Bridget’s heart sunk.


	4. Why

“What happened?!” Bridget yelled into the phone. She knew that the slightest incident could ruin Franky’s chance of getting parole.

“Well apparently after visitation, Doyle was on her way back to her cell when she was approached by some of the other inmates. According to Doyle, the women were also visiting with friends/family when you two were in there. They started giving her shit about you going to see her, and the apparent kiss that happened and how you two were clearly having relations while you still were at Wentworth. Franky knew that she had to get out of the situation without doing anything, for the safety of her parole. However, when she tried to leave they blocked her into a corner. There was a fight. While Doyle was able to take down a few of them and walk away mostly clean from the fight, but the guards took her and all the other women to the slot. There-“

“But if Franky was just defending herself than she shouldn’t have been send down to the slot” Bridget yelled; she couldn’t believe everything she just heard. 

“Yes, I understand that but Doyle also got physically violent with the other women. Two of them were sent to medical” Vera replied.

“Listen here” Bridget said into the phone, her tone getting serious, “We made a deal. If you want me to continue to help you bring down the Freak by providing you with information that I have, on top of what Franky provides me and my own advice, you have to watch over her in there.”

Vera stayed silent.

“You need to get her out of the slot ASAP and tell them that the only reason she fought back was out of self defense. If there was so many of them and one of her, it is believable… have you reported this incident to Ferguson yet?”

“No.” Vera finally spoke. “I wanted to discuss it with you before doing writing the official report and informing her.”

“Good,” Bridget answered, sounding relieved. 

It was no surprise to Bridget or any of the other officers that Vera was Ferguson’s bitch and would do anything she wanted to appease her. But there was another problem- any of the other officers involved or any of the inmates could speak to Ferguson and tell them about how Franky acted. That thought suddenly crossed Bridget’s mind.

“Vera, are you still at Wentworth?” Bridget asked curiously.

“Yes, well no. I’m outside in my car about to head home for the night.”

“Vera- get back in there and get Franky back to H block. Spending the night in the slot, lots of others in the prison will realize she’s been involved in something and a lot more people will be able to start spreading rumors and possibly ruin her chance of parole.”

Instead of fighting Bridget on what she just said, Vera decided to listen to her.

“Okay, I’m going back in and I’ll return her to her cell” Vera answered. “I’ll call you tomorrow on my lunch break and let you know what happens”

“That sounds great, thanks” Bridget answered as she hung up. 

**************************************

“Comeon Doyle, you’re free” Vera said as she unlocked the door to the cell.

“Thanks?” Franky said as she looked at Vera questioningly. She wasn’t sure if something weird was in the water or what but things were very strange around Wentworth lately.

“I’ll escort you back to your cell” she said. 

As they walked, Franky wondered exactly why she was being let out. That was her quickest trip to the slot ever, maybe only 5 hours?

“Uhm Ms. Bennett, can you tell me why I was let out of the slot?”

“Don’t question it Doyle- just go along with it.”

Franky didn’t like when the officers would boast their authority and say things like that, but Franky decided that she would just let it go. 

As they got closer to Franky’s unit, Vera said to her, 

“Listen Doyle, you have support outside and inside of this prison. But at the same time, you have a lot of women in here who are jealous of your potential parole and will want to ruin that for you. My suggestion to you is to not mention your trip down to the slot to anyone. If anyone asks where you were- tell them you were granted late night study hours in the library.”

Franky shook her head, letting Vera know she would say what she instructed her to. What Vera had just said confirmed to Franky that Bridget was in contact with Vera. “Support on the outside” Franky thought, and realized that Bridget had quite a bit of pull in Wentworth now, more than she did while she worked here. 

“Ms. Bennett, this may seem like an inappropriate question, but during the fight I lost something that was in my pocket. I need you to help me find it.”

“What was it?” Vera asked. She didn’t find anything notable at the scene of the fight.

“A piece of paper with a phone number on it. Bridget gave it to me during her visit. Since I don’t have it I have no way of contacting her..” 

Vera looked at Franky and tilted her head a little to the side.

“Everything about you and Ms. Westfall is inappropriate” Vera thought to herself.

Franky had an upset look on her face and Vera didn’t want to make her more upset by responding about how that was an inappropriate request, or that Franky was part of the reason Bridget lost her job in the first place. Instead she said, 

“Tell you what, I’m currently in contact with Ms. Westfall. I’ll ask her if what you’re telling me is true and if it is and she allows me to, I will give you her number”

Franky’s face lit up. They were just about back to Franky’s cell.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you” Franky said as she grinned and walked into her cell. 

Within minutes of getting back into her cell, Boomer popped in.

“Ay Franks, where ya been?” she asked. 

“I was in the library Booms, gotta keep up with my studies ya know?” Franky replied smoothly. 

Boomer used to hang on every word she said, but lately things were different. While the two weren’t enemies, Boomer definitely wasn’t as buddy-buddy with Franky as she once was.

“Well I wanted to tell you what happened while you were away!” Boomer said. Franky was grateful that Boomer still kept her up on the latest prison gossip.

“Oh yeah, what happened?” Franky asked, thinking Boomer was going to humor her with some stupid gossip, such as someone stealing someone else’s booze.

Before she spoke, she peaked her head out of Franky’s door to make sure no one was close.

“Jess was sent to the psych unit to never return” Boomer said seriously.

“What! What happened?” That was about the last thing she thought was going to come out of Boomer’s mouth.

“I always knew there was something off about that one!” Boomer exclaimed. “But yeah, anyway apparently after Ferguson took away Doreen’s bub Jess demanded to speak to her about it. Ferguson let her into her office to talk, and recorded the whole conversation unbeknownst to Jess. Apparently I guess Jess said something creepy about the baby being so cute she wanted to eat it and Ferguson saw that as her outlet to get rid of Jess. So she sent her to the psych unit to never return again…..”

“Seriously Ferguson is such a horrible bitch” Franky said. 

Seeing the Freak act like this secretly made Franky feel nervous. She knew that Ferguson loved nothing more than to set people up and blame them for crimes they didn’t commit. What she did to Jess sounded ridiculous and Franky didn’t want to get caught up with anything. She had a feeling that Ferguson wouldn’t be made aware of her little incident, or not the truth anyway. Vera was her protector, Bridget would make sure of that.

“Wow, well that’s crazy but listen up Booms I’m gonna rest, it’s pretty late.”

Franky didn't want to sound rude but she was exhausted and didn't want to talk or think about all the nasty things Ferguson was doing around Wentworth lately.

“I got ya, you must be tired from all your studying. Night Franks” Boomer said as she smiled and walked out, shutting Franky’s door behind her.

"Yeah studying" Franky thought as her mind wandered to thoughts of Bridget before she passed out. 

Little did she know, Bridget was also unable to sleep, her mind filled with thoughts of Franky. She needed to get her out of Wentworth, and still wasn't 100% sure Vera could protect her the way Bridget wanted.

Now almost 1am, Bridget pulled out her cell phone, hoping she wasn't going to wake up the recipient but that they would see it when they woke up.

"Hey it's Bridget- I need your help....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if any of you ever heard that Jess from the original Prisoner apparently eats Doreen's baby? But that thought is way creepy and quite frankly she creeps me out on Wentworth so I just wrote her out of this story :) BYE! 
> 
> Also- this was kind of a transition chapter but don't worry the juicy stuff will be back soon enough!


	5. WTF: What the Ferguson

She rolled over, opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It read 6:27am.

“Perfect” Franky thought and she hopped out of bed and threw on some of her workout clothes. Her plan was to head down to the gym and have it all to herself. She was feeling stressed out about things, which is probably why she woke up so early in the first place. 

As she was walking down the halls to the gym she couldn’t help but notice how many officers walking around so early.

“Do these people ever go home?” she wondered. It made sense that some of the guard worked the night shift, but there were a lot more than normal at this early time of the day. As she was turning the corner she heard a familiar voice.

“Hey Franky, how’s it going?” Logan asked her, smiling at her.

Franky turned her head and looked at him.

“Ay not bad just heading to the gym to blow off some steam. You’re here early aren’t ya?” Franky questioned. Typically sessions with therapists didn’t start until 9:00-10:00. 

“It seems a little early to have steam to blow off, don’t ya think?” Logan smiled at her and continued on saying, “But yeah, I tried to get here early to get a little work done. I’m glad I ran into you because I want to talk to you, I woke up to a text from Ms. Westfall”

Franky got a little jealous that Logan could text her and Franky didn’t even have her phone number to call her up. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Franky asked, thinking of what Bridget said to him and what time the text went through. It became apparent to her that Bridget was most likely made aware of Franky being in the slot last night and she had a significant influence on her getting out of there. 

“Well, apparently you were in a fight yesterday and thrown into the slot for sending two women to the medical unit.. thought we could talk about that”

Thinking about what happened yesterday was getting Franky annoyed and she said nothing. 

“I have an idea, why don’t you come down to my office later on today, maybe 11:00 am? We can talk about it there.” Logan said to Franky.

If there was one thing Franky didn’t like it was opening up and talking about her anger. In a split second she thought about the session where Bridget kept pushing and pushing about her deep rooted anger which led to Franky’s confession about killing Meg Jackson. That was probably her only memory including Bridget that she tried to forget. 

But, being Franky, she was able to send that memory straight back to where it came from and keep her composure. 

“Sounds great” she said smiling at Logan as she continued on her way to the gym.

There she started off by doing a run and then worked out her arms. She wanted to leave enough time to get in a shower before going to meet with Logan, plus she wanted to grab some breakfast. Being head of the kitchen and a previous top dog, Franky basically worked when she pleased. If she was in the kitchen one day, everyone followed her lead. If she wasn’t they knew what to do without her. 

At 10:59 Franky strolled up to Logan’s office to find the door closed and a note left on the door.

“Franky- something came up. If you can- come back today at 6:00 otherwise I will find you to reschedule. Sorry- Mr. Marshall”

“Psh Mr. Marshall” Franky thought as she turned around “More like Logan. What an ass. Guess I will actually put in some work today” 

Would she head back to his office later? She’d see how she felt and if she could find anything more exciting to occupy her time. She strolled towards the kitchen to get ready for lunch.

*****   
At 12:30 on the dot Bridget’s phone rang. She knew that Vera’s lunch hour was from 12:00-1:00 and purposely cancelled her appointments to ensure she could take her call.

“Hello” Briget said.

“Well I was expecting a nicer greeting than that, possibly one like last nights?” Vera giggled into the phone.

“Ha yes well that was a bit of a mistake on my part, I didn’t expect you to call me at such a late hour” Bridget answered. “So anyway tell me what’s going on?”

“I had a meeting with Mr. Marshall this morning” Vera said, “I requested it. I caught him up on everything that happened last night, even though he said he ran into Franky earlier and had an appointment with her scheduled. I actually took that time slot their meeting was scheduled for. I felt it more important that he and I be on the same page with our stories.”

“Yes I agree with you there” Bridget answered. 

“He told me of your plan to meet up later. I checked Ferguson’s calendar and she is leaving early today at 4:30, so you coming at 5:30 will work” Vera added.

“Perfect” Bridget said. 

She and Logan thought it would be best for them to talk face to face with both their notes in front of each other to come up with their parole recommendation. This was part of their text conversation that happened earlier on. However, the governor would never go for that, so they had to do this when she wouldn’t be around. Vera discussed it with Logan at their meeting earlier and agreed to let Bridget in. If anyone asked, she had forgot to give Logan some necessary paperwork regarding Franky’s case. 

Vera was starting to think she had some power in Wentworth and was enjoying it. 

“So I will see you at the front desk at 5:30 and do not worry, the story the governor will hear will not make Doyle look guilty of anything.”

“Thank you Vera, I will see you later” Bridget said as she hung up the phone. 

******** 

At around 4:25 Vera walked to Ferguson’s office. 

“Did you need anything else for today governor?” she asked politely, if the Governor only knew how Vera really felt about her. 

“No Vera that is all.” She responded sharply. She felt as though Vera was giving her a “why are you leaving early?” look, so decided to explain herself.

“I’m going to a fencing tournament.” She said. “It’s quite a distance away so I will need extra time to get there” She looked at Vera, waiting for a response. 

“Oh.” Vera said, as if she cared. “Sounds lovely.” 

“Yes it will be nice. That is all Vera” The governor said, letting Vera know it was time to get out of her office.

Vera walked out and headed to the front desk. 

“Go ahead on your break Fletch I’ll take it from here. Take an extra long break today- Don’t come back until 5:45-6:00”

“Uh, why?” Fletch asked.

“Because you look tired and should probably go take a nap. I know how draining double shifts can be” Vera answered. They both knew how terrible of a liar Vera was but Fletcher went along with it.

“Sounds good, see you later” Fletch answered as he walked away. 

At 4:35 Vera said goodnight to the Governor as she watched her walk out. 

And so she sat at the front desk and waited for Bridget to arrive. Bridget causally strolled in at 5:25. 

“Hi Bridget, don’t sign in, I’ll just escort you to Mr. Marshall’s office.”

“Thanks” Briget said as she smiled. 

“Good” Vera thought to herself “everything is going according to plan” 

…That was, until she looked outside at the figure approaching the doors of the prison at a fast pace.

“Oh Shit!” Vera said, and ran around the front of the desk to open the door for Bridget. She had to think of something and fast.

She tried to remain calm by saying, “Bridget, don’t turn around. The governor, who said she was going to something far away from here is about to come walking in the front door. You cannot get to Logan’s office without a swipe card”

Bridget’s eyes grew wide. She knew there would be repercussions if she was caught, for both her and Vera and probably Franky as well.

“So… So…. (think, THINK Vera was saying to herself) Just uh.. just walk down the corridor near the H block and right before you approach H4 go into the broom closet.”

Bridget looked at her with a questioning look- was she serious?

“Just wait there,” Vera continued on, “I will come and find you when it’s safe and she’s gone.” 

Vera was speaking fast. 

“Just go- GO!” she said as she opened the door for Bridget and let her into the main hall. Bridget started power walking to turn the corner and get out of sight. 

“Perhaps she didn’t see any of that” Vera thought, hoping everything would be fine.

She should’ve known better because the first thing that came out of Ferguson’s mouth was,

“Vera, who did you just let into the prison with a proper escort to their location?” 

“Governor, what are you doing back?” Vera asked, trying to buy herself a little time to think of her response.

“Vera who was that?” Ferguson demanded.

She looked at the name of the last person who signed in “Richard Potter” she would never buy that one.

“Uhm…. It was Fletch’s girlfriend” Vera answered. She wasn’t sure why that was the first thing she thought of, but she now had to work with it.

“And why didn’t she sign in?” Ferguson questioned. 

“She just needed to drop something off to him and said she would be quick” Vera answered.

“And where is she heading, might I ask?”

“The break room- that’s where Fletch is” Vera was starting to sweat a little bit. 

And then things went from bad to worse.

“Hey Vera have you seen my phone?” Fletch asked as he popped in from the door behind the desk. He was back earlier than expected and Vera wanted to drop dead.

“I thought you were in the break room?” Ferguson questioned. “Your girlfriend is here Mr. Fletcher, at least that’s what Ms. Bennett here is saying.”

After his accident, Fletch wasn’t as sharp as he used to be. The old Fletch would’ve realized something was going on and played along with the comment, but the new Fletch was a little slower to pick up on things.

“You know, the girl you told me you met at the club and were dating casually?” Vera said, “I thought it was safe to assume she was your girlfriend”

Vera didn’t wait for a response though, instead she walked (borderline RAN) out of the front desk.

“I want this prison in lockdown” Ferguson said to Fletcher, “We need to get whoever that was back here”

MEANWHILE, Bridget was powerwalking to her destination- the broom closet. She saw inmates turning their heads, looking at her which made her a little nervous. She had no one to protect her no reason to even be in Wentworth, really. 

As she was walking she heard someone enthusiastically whisper her name. As Bridget turned to see who it was- her face lit up. It was Franky.

“What the hell are you doing back here?” Franky asked.

“There’s no time! Bridget said as she ran near the broom closet.

“What?” Franky said, half laughing as she followed her into the closet, shutting the door.

“What the hell is go-“ Franky was interrupted by the sound of the alarm. 

“CODE RED, CODE RED” The women heard over the loudspeaker. “THE PRISON IS NOW IN LOCKDOWN. ALL INMATES REPORT BACK TO YOUR CELLS IMMEDIATELY”

“Well.. what better than to be locked up with than you?” Franky said as she turned the lock to the closet door and turned towards Bridget.


	6. The Hunt

“VERA!” Vera heard screamed as she was running towards the H Block. She realized Ferguson was behind her the whole time.

“Yes, Ms. Ferguson?” She questioned. 

“My office- NOW” she demanded. Vera knew this wasn’t going to blow over easily.

“Vera I need you to tell me who that really was and I won’t report you” Ferguson said. She glared at Vera like she was looking through her soul.

“Governor, I told you” Vera started, “The woman told me she was Mr. Fletcher’s girlfriend and that she just had to drop something to him. I only let her through because she was heading right for the break room. You know that it’s only about a 50 foot walk once she was let in the doors. You should call this lockdown off!”

I told Fletcher to sound the lockdown alarm because he made it quite clear he doesn’t have a girlfriend. So, we need to find where this mystery woman has vanished to.

Meanwhile in the broom closet…..

Franky took very little time to show Bridget how excited she was to see her. She took her top off and had her pinned up against the wall, kissing her hard. Franky had been going through a bit of a dry spell, and having the woman she was falling hard for right in front of her, in a private place, was exactly what she needed.

Franky moved from Bridget’s lips to her neck, little did she know that was Bridget’s weak spot. 

“Frankyyyy” Bridget moaned.

“Yes?” Franky whispered back, realizing what she was doing to the older woman and loving every second of it.

“We – we need to get out of here” Bridget answered between breathes.

Franky stopped, took a step back and looked at her puzzingly. 

“But I finally get you alone and you want to leave?” She asked.

“You better believe that when they begin searching the prison they’re going to search ALL of it. This closet isn’t safe.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Franky questioned.

“Your cell” Bridget answered matter-of-factly. Franky flashed her cheeky grin, her eyes wide.

“Get your shirt on Gidg, we’ve gotta go” Franky thought. She opened the door to the hallway and saw chaos. So many women were trying to get back to their cells that it resembled a traffic jam in Melbourne at rush hour.

Franky thought of a good point. Bridget wearing her normal clothes would stick out like a sore thumb.

“Here, put this on” Franky said as she handed Bridget her sweatshirt. 

“Good point” Bridget said, taking the sweatshirt and putting it on. 

“Can’t wait to take that off ya” Franky said as she winked at Bridget and took her hand, guiding her out of the closet. 

The two headed down the hall towards Franky’s cell block. Luckily they weren’t too far away from it, but getting Bridget into her cell without anyone in her block noticing was highly unlikely. Franky was going to have to hope that they would all keep their mouths shut.

As they approached Franky’s cell, the other women in her block had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

“What the fu-“ Boomer started to say, but Franky ignored her, walking Bridget into her cell.

“Stay in here, hide yourself under the covers, okay?” Franky instructed.

Depending on who the guard was checking her block, they may or may not notice that there was a body silhouette in Franky’s sheets. Also depending who it was- they may not care. 

Franky’s plan was anything but good but it was the only option she had. She looked at Bridget getting onto her bed and couldn’t help herself- she went over and started kissing her again.

“Franky- you have to go out there!” Bridget whispered. 

And she was right- Franky needed to be in position when they took headcount otherwise she would, once again, be in trouble. 

Luckily for Franky and Bridget, Ms. Miles was the officer that reported to that block.

“Okay ladies you know how this works” she said. She began to read the women’s names off a piece of paper, checking off their attendance. 

“Jenkins?” “Here.” “Smith?” “Here” “Anderson?” “Here” “Birdsworth?” “Here” “Doyle?” “Here.” That was it. There was no one else in the block since Jess had been sent to the psych unit. 

“Wonderful” Ms. Miles said in her miserable voice. “I’m locking you all in here until further notice, try not to have too much fun.”

She shut the door to the cell block and walked away. Franky made the face she made when Bridget walked out of the bookshelves with Vera just the other day. She was ecstatic. 

“Hey Franky” Bea said, just as Franky was turning to go back into her cell”

“What?” she stopped and glared at Bea.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I reckon it’s nothing good. Just be careful.”

Franky took Bea’s words as a threat and rushed over to her.

“Listen up bitch, what’s going on is none of your business. You keep quiet- ya hear?!” she yelled, looking at all of the other women in the cell block.

No one said anything and Franky turned and walked back to her cell. 

She walked in and noticed that Bridget was no longer on her bed. She heard her door shut behind her and turned to find Bridget in just her bra and thong.

Franky’s jaw dropped. 

“Oh fuck” she said as she rushed over and grabbed Bridget. She started kissing her and pushed her onto her bed.

Franky ripped her own shirt and pants off, leaving them both in same outfit- almost naked. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long” Franky said as straddled Bridget, pulling down one side of Bridget’s bra, revealing her nipple. She started to kiss and suck on it, and while doing so noticed Bridget’s breathing start to get heavier.

“You like this Gidg? Better than our talks?” Franky asked as she started kissing Bridget’s toned tummy, working her way down. 

“I like it SO much” Bridget said, “but you know what I’d like better?”

“What?” Franky asked as she was stating to take off Bridget’s thong.

Bridget took Franky’s hand and put it on her wetness. 

“You, right here”

Franky was starting to see a bit of a demanding side from Bridget and she liked it. Typically Franky was the aggressive one in her relationships, so being told what to do turned her on.

“Just like this?” Franky asked as she slid two fingers in her.

Bridget moaned out “oh yes” and Franky continued until Bridget came.. twice.

“Fuck Franky” Bridget said “You’re incredible”

“So I’ve been told,” she answered as she flashed her cheeky grin. “And now you know what you can do for me?” she asked.

“What’s that” Bridget said, getting excited at what Franky was going to say, even though she was exhausted.

“Not that you have much of a choice anyway, but I want to you spend the night. Here. With me. In my arms.”

“Done” Bridget said as she leaned in and kissed Franky sensually. If anyone had told her that was how her day would’ve turned out she never would’ve believed them.

Just as the two of them were laying there, they heard a buzzing.

“Do you have a surprise for me Gidg?” Franky asked grinning.

“Oh shit, I forgot I had my cell phone on me!” Bridget answered.   
She walked over to her pants that had fallen off Franky’s bed to the floor and pulled her cell out of her pocket.

“Where are you?” the text read. It was from Vera.

Bridget thought how she should answer it. But since Vera knew everything that was going on between the two at this point anyway, she said:

“Doyle’s cell.” 

She was checking her other messages when Franky said, 

“Hey, why don’t you stop texting your girlfriend over there and come back to me?” 

She was joking but Bridget could hear her message loud and clear- Franky was jealous and wanted her attention.

“I don’t have a girlfriend” Bridget said coolly as she turned back to Franky.

“Then what am I?” Franky asked. Bridget didn’t think that their relationship would’ve gotten to this point so soon.

“The hottest inmate in Wentworth who I happen to be crushing hard on” she answered, she felt that answer sufficed and it was truthful.

“Good one Gidg” Franky said, winking at her. “Now come get your pretty ass back in my bed, and bring that cell phone.”

Bridget complied and layed next to Franky, handing her her cellphone.

Franky opened up the camera and put it on selfie mode.

“Smile Gidg” she said as she snapped a selfie of the two. 

She had it perfectly cropped so that the two of them were close to each other, both still wearing their bras.

“Now if you miss me you can just look at this picture” Franky said to Bridget, and it was at that moment that she knew Franky was starting to let her feelings be known.

From the moment she met her, Bridget knew that Franky was a complex character. She was hard to open up and tended to crack jokes or laugh to hide emotion. She would have sex with women just for the sake of having sex- there was no emotion behind it. But with Bridget Franky was different. She wanted to cuddle, she even took a selfie of the two afterwards and told Bridget if she missed her too much to look at it. Their relationship had come a long way from flirting in the sessions.

As they laid there, spooning, Franky said one more thing to Bridget.

“Hey Gidg” she said

“Yes?” Bridget answered.

“Your lipstick is delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise- A double upload! These two chapters were really fun to write and I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them.


	7. Possibilities

Bridget and Franky were just laying there in silence, enjoying the closeness and company of each other for about another hour or so. 

It was only a matter of time until someone interrupted and who else should it be but Boomer.

“Uh Franks” she called out as she knocked on her door.

“What Booms?” you could tell by the tone of her voice she was irritated she was there.

“The Lockdown is over and Ms. Bennett is here and says she needs something from your cell”

“Shit” Franky said disappointedly as she released her hand from around Bridget. “More like someone”

Bridget knew it Vera was there for her, and although she was enjoying herself she was happy to know that things were safe, or so she thought.

Bridget started collecting her clothes that somehow were sprawled all around the room. It reminded her of times when she was younger, like at uni. Some nights got so wild that she wouldn’t be able to locate articles of clothing the next morning. 

Franky just laid on her bed and watched as Bridget dressed herself. It was like a reverse strip tease, and Franky was quite enjoying herself.

“Are you coming out?” Bridget asked her.

“Nah I’m gonna stay in here for a little bit” Franky replied as shuffled under the covers. 

“Not even gonna walk me out Ms. Doyle?” Bridget joked as she was buttoning up her shirt.

“You’ve got a point” Franky replied smiling. She hopped out from under the covers of her bed and took both Bridget’s hands in hers.

“It was fun, thanks for coming, you’re always welcome here” Franky flashed her cheeky grin. She then led Bridget to the door, giving her a quick kiss and opening the door for her.

“How’s that for seeing you out?” Franky asked.

“Wonderful” Bridget replied. 

Despite the fact she was just laying on one of the most uncomfortable beds ever in her life, it didn’t matter. It was the company that did… and of course what happened. 

As Bridget was walking out of the door, Franky left her with one last remark.

“Hopefully next time you’ll be seeing me out of your place, Gidg” 

Bridget turned back to look at her but Franky had shut the door by then. Franky always left her with these really good one liners. 

Her comment attracted the attention of the other women in the cell block, who were sitting watching the TV. Realizing they had heard that made Bridget start to blush a little.

“Uhm Ms. Westfall” Vera said, as Bridget turned to see her.

“She’s gone I’m assuming” Bridget asked the officer.

“Yes but we’ve got a bit of an issue” Vera replied. You could tell there was a shakiness in her voice. 

Vera realized that all the attention of the women was on them, so she decided to take the conversation somewhere else.

“Come with me, I’ll explain” Vera replied.

The two walked down the halls until they got to Bridget’s old office.

“Let me explain.” Vera started, “Since I knew you were coming in, I made sure to kill the cameras that are near the front desk and the main hallway you enter as soon as you leave the front desk, just out of precaution. However, since I didn’t see foresee any problems happening, I didn’t shut the other cameras in the halls that led you to H block off.”

The first thing that came out of Bridget’s mouth was, 

“Did she know it was me?”

“No” Vera replied, “But if she goes searching on the cameras and really focuses in, she might be able to tell. And seeing how you ran off with Doyle, it would kind of be a dead giveaway.”

A thought suddenly came to Bridget.

“Yes, but even if she did trace me on the cameras, once I left the closet I was in a teal sweatshirt. I fit right in with the other 200 women that were rushing down the hallway”

Vera took a second to process that thought, and let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank goodness then. So we’re in the clear” 

“What did she say to you Vera?” Bridget questioned, knowing that the Governor could be a complete bitch when stressed or angry, and the combination of the two was deadly.

“She was mad. She threatened my position and told me that it would all be discussed tomorrow” Vera replied. She was trying to remain calm, but Bridget could tell she was upset. 

“I’m sorry to hear” said Bridget, “but just remember we’re going to take her down- together.” She tried to say something to lift Vera’s spirits. 

“I sure hope so.” Vera smiled. 

“Oh and by the way, Logan told me to tell you that you two will have to reschedule. He got here early and after being in the lockdown, he was exhausted by the time it was over. He sends his apologies.”

“No problem, Bridget answered, understanding how trying long work days at Wentworth could be. 

“So I guess I’ll be heading out now?” Bridget said to Vera, heading towards the door.

“Yes” Vera replied, “I made sure that all the cameras are off for the next 20 minutes so we can get you out of here without it being seen.”

Vera led Bridget out, suggesting that the next time she try to meet with Logan it not be at Wentworth, to which Bridget agreed.

“Hey, thanks for all your help Vera.” Bridget said, “once I have gathered more information regarding Ferguson, you know I’ll be in touch”

“Of course.” Vera answered, “and if anything notable happens with Doyle, I’ll be sure to let you know.” 

The women said goodbye to each other and Bridget headed home for the evening. 

******* 

Franky knew now more than ever she wanted to be out of Wentworth. She wanted to not have to sneak around with someone, to actually be able to walk them out (like to the outdoors) and to be able to lay with them if she wanted without any interruptions. She also knew that she wanted to be free with Bridget- something she was finally admitting to herself. 

She put some clothes on and went outside to the kitchen table, beginning to scribble down notes for her parole speech. She began thinking of things she had done at Wentworth that would make her look good in front of the parole board. She made up a list that was composed of the following:  
Attended group therapy sessions, attended sessions with forensic psychologist, spoke at event, helped other prisoners with anger problems, helped other inmates with legal problems, got my GEC, attended sessions with Governor Davidson, participated in the prison garden.

She had a pretty colorful resume, and was hoping that on top of good recommendations would be enough. 

Bea walked out of her cell and noticed Franky sitting at the table. She observed her writing on the piece of paper with a serious look on her face, and got curious. She went and sat down next to her.

“Hey, whatcha writing? ..a love note?” Bea laughed, trying to break the ice a little bit. For Bea, talking to Franky was a difficult enough task, so she had to be sure that she approached her lightly. 

“Piss off Red, I’m writing down ideas.” Clearly Franky was in her own little world and wasn’t in the mood for ridicule. 

“Ideas for what?” Bea was genuinely interested in Franky’s endeavor. 

“Trying to make myself sound appealing in front of the parole board. Good looks and charming personality can only get a girl so far, ya know?” She smiled at Bea. 

“Oh, let me have a look?” Franky handed Bea the piece of paper.

“Seems pretty good, it’ll show you were involved in your time here” Bea answered and Franky nodded. “But I have something else I want to talk to you about”

“Red, if it was about what happened earlier you better believe I-“

“No, no. It’s nothing to do with that. It’s just I’ve been talking to Mr. Fletcher and I really think we have some solid evidence against the governor. This could be our big break to take her down.”

“Red – do you really think you and ‘numb-nuts’ stand a chance against that psychopath?” Franky laughed with her words.

“Yes Franky I do. Just hear me out: we believe that the man who drugged me is the same man who hit him. The guy is one of Ferguson’s workers. She’s got people to take care of her dirty work so she still looks like an angel. She’s a twisted fuck.”

Franky stayed silent and started to think. At first she didn’t believe Bea’s story, but after Bridget saying she was beginning to believe it- maybe Bea was right.


	8. The Ticking Clock

Two days went by. Franky did exactly what she thought she had to do-stay low. She didn’t converse very much and spend the majority of her time either working out, in the library or in her cell. She was getting so close- just two more days until her hearing. The possibility of getting out took over all her thoughts. She wanted to be free, and be free with her Gidget. 

She hadn’t actually spoken to her either. Franky was a little pissed off at herself for that- she had Bridget in her cell with her for a couple hours and didn’t even think to have her write her number down again. In a sense though, Franky thought maybe it was a good thing. Her thoughts were consumed with her hearing, getting out and where she would go from there. She knew that had she talked to Bridget, thoughts of her would begin to creep into her mind and take away from the most important matter at hand. She wondered if Bridget was thinking about her- and she was. 

************* 

A lot. Bridget’s mind was filled with what would happen at the parole hearing. She hoped more than anything that Franky would be able to last the next 2 days without anything happening at Wentworth. She had been in contact with Vera who was keeping a close eye on Franky. Bridget had asked Vera to give Franky her number, but even Vera felt the same as Franky and said it might be best to just give her space and wait to see her at the hearing. She said she had saw Franky only a little, going to and from the library. It was clear she was focused, so ss much as it killed Bridget she agreed with Vera. 

Vera called out of work that day. Ever since the incident, Ferguson felt she could no longer trust her and was making her life in Wentworth a living hell. She used to feel guilty about not going to work, but anymore she didn’t care. Plus, she had important business to do- she was meeting Bridget to discuss matters with Ferguson.

Although Bridget wasn’t happy about having to resign from Wentworth, she was fine, financially speaking. She had taken the position as a favor to Channing, with whom she had been friends with for a long time. He had asked her to come in to spy on Ferguson and the way she was acting, which Ferguson had suspected and called her out on from the beginning. Aside from Wentworth, Bridget had her own private office. She saw patients there 3 days a week, but as soon as she left Wentworth she was able to work more. 

At 2:00 Vera walked into Bridget’s office. It was decorated nicely, with green colored walls and decorative plants. Vera thought it was very zen-like. Just sitting there relaxed her. She sat for about another 3 minutes, peacefully examining the office when Bridget stepped out from behind a door. 

“Hi Vera, sorry to keep you waiting. Why don’t you come back? Bridget said smiling.

“Okay sure” Vera said. She almost felt as if she was one of Bridget’s clients.

Vera followed her into another nicely decorated room. The walls in this room were a pale yellow and there were paintings on the wall of what looked to be Melbourne beaches in the summer, some with sunrises and some with sunsets. 

They sat and Vera began. 

“So I have some new information regarding Ferguson- this from Bea Smith. I know you have seen Matt Fletcher and while you can’t discuss your sessions with him, Smith has told me that they both believe the same man has hurt them. When Smith was apparently drugged, she caught a glimpse of her attackers face. She then drew it, and Fletcher saw it. It was then he recognized the man.”

Bridged nodded. “Yes, I have heard of this man.”

“Well we have some concrete evidence” Vera said, “Smith has some of his DNA hidden in her cell, we just have to get it tested.”

Bridget wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by that. “What kind of DNA?”

Vera continued on, “apparently when Smith was getting attacked, she scratched the man’s hand and had some of his skin underneath her fingernail. She picked it out and has it hidden in a tissue in her cell.”

“That’s great, but even if we can prove that the DNA belongs to that man, we still have to make the connection between him and Ferguson” Bridget said, bringing up a valid point. 

“Right, which is what I’ve been thinking about” Vera said. “Smith has provided me her contact information. She said that she has some information about how to do that, but felt more comfortable talking to you about it, probably because I am an officer.”

“Here is her contact info” Vera said, handing Bridget a piece of paper. 

“I think it would be easier if things between me and Bea didn’t go through the mail, considering the officers do read them, isn’t that right?” Vera stopped and thought about that. Bridget was bringing up many good points. 

“How about this, why don’t tomorrow you have Smith write down what she wants to tell me and then I can meet up with you at some point and see what it says. Then I could write a response and you could give it to her the following day.”

“So I’ll be a carrier pigeon” Vera said with some sarcasm in her voice.

“In a sense, yes” Bridget smiled. 

As much as Vera wasn’t liking this plan, she knew that going along with it was the only real chance she had of taking Ferguson down. 

Bridget decided to change the subject. “So how is Franky?” 

Vera knew at some point or another this was going to get brought up.

“She’s good. She seems focused. As I said, I haven’t seen her really socializing with the other women. Seems like she’s all business right now which is exactly what we want. 

Bridget nodded her head in agreement. “Anything else?” She said smiling at Vera.

“That is all. I’ll talk to Smith and meet you tomorrow- after work?”

“No” Bridget answered. “We need to move fast on this. How about if I meet you on your lunch hour? That way you will be able to see her afterwards and give her my reply.”

“Very well. I will meet you tomorrow – here? At 12:15?” 

“Yes that’s perfect” Bridget answered as the meeting ended and Vera left.

********* 

The next morning at Wentworth, things could not have been more perfect, at least for some. 

“Mail, ladies” Mr. Jackson rang out as he walked into Bea and Franky’s cell block. 

Bea walked out of her cell. “Here’s yours Smith” he said as he handed her a letter. Before he handed it to her he looked to see who it was from. “K. Proctor” the return address read. Mr. Jackson shook his head disapprovingly, given his history with that woman.

Bea snatched the letter and headed into her cell to open it. She noticed the letter was extremely long, and not all of it made sense. However, the more she read the more she began to realize that certain words were bolded. She flipped through the 4 page letter and wrote down all of the words that were bolded. Eventually she made sense of the hidden message, 

“I found our man and know who he is. Call me to discuss.”

Bea was ecstatic. She headed towards the phones, as Vera was walking into the cellblock.

“Smith, could I have a word?” she asked, but Bea didn’t have the time to stop and chat, she wanted to talk to Kaz.

“I’m actually a bit busy at the moment, Ms. Bennett. I uh, am heading to the bathroom. I’ll find you later.”

Vera didn’t know whether to believe that or not but decided to let it go. She wasn’t actually heading there for Bea though, she needed Franky.

Vera approached her cell and poked her head in. She found Franky sitting on her bed with one of her books in her hands. 

“Doyle, the governor needs to speak to you”

“Tell her we can talk at my hearing” Franky answered nonchalantly. 

“Doyle.” Vera said, and Franky knew by her tone of voice she had better comply.

She stood up and whispered in Vera’s ear as she walked past her, “Tell Gidg I miss her.” The two headed to the governors office.

“Miss Doyle” Ferguson addressed her as Franky took a seat. Vera typically would just walk the inmate to the governor’s door and leave but she wanted to see if she would be able to stay and hear what the governor was saying to Franky.

“Ms. Bennett you can go” she said to Vera. Given what had happened the past few days, Vera was already walking on thin ice, and decided to comply.

“Miss Doyle, I have to inform you that your parole hearing has been pushed back”

“WHAT” Franky yelled. This hearing was all she was thinking about and having it pushed back, and her chance of freedom, was the last thing she wanted.

“Before you go into one of your angry rages, just let me explain. The board is not able to make it that day and will have to come 3 days later than expected.”

That story was complete bullshit though. Ferguson had told the board that she wasn’t able to make it that day, and that she needed to reschedule. She was hoping between now and then, she could plant something on Franky that would cancel the meeting all together. She really was an evil woman.

Franky just sat there. Was she angry? Yes. Was she going to let Ferguson see it? Absolutely not.

“Okay… anything else Gov?” Franky said as she was standing up, getting ready to leave.

“Yes one more thing” Ferguson replied as she hit play on a recorder.

“I fucking killed Meg Jackson!” The recording played.

Franky’s jaw dropped.


	9. Buying Time

Franky stormed out of Ferguson’s office. She was angry, upset and most of all- shocked. How the hell did she have that? Was she spying on her sessions with Bridget or did Bridget sell her out? Whatever it was, Franky didn't understand. As she was walking back to her cell, she stormed past Bea who was speaking eagerly into the phone.

Bea knew that mail was opened and inspected before getting to the women, but with the way things were around Wentworth lately, she wasn’t sure if phone conversations were being listened to or not. Considering the matter at hand had to do with taking down Ferguson and her hit man, Bea thought it best to not come right out with what she was thinking while speaking to Kaz on the phone. She needed someone on the outside that could talk to her without any restrictions, so she was going to use Bridget. 

The conversation started off strange, as Bea was talking about random things. After a while Kaz caught on to what Bea was doing and played along. It was as if the two’s conversation was in some strange code that each other had to decipher. Kaz had said something about redecorating her living room, and Bea knew this was her chance to say what she had to:

“You have to meet with my friend- she’s actually an interior decorator and will be able to help you out with all of that! Here, take down her information…”

It was her cue for Kaz to take what she was about to say down, as it was important. 

She gave Kaz the phone number address to Bridget’s office, which she said was her friend’s interior design business. It was risky, because if someone was actually listening to the conversation, they could just as easy look up the address and see Bea was giving her Bridget Westfall’s office address. But at this point, Kaz was their only option.

Vera was the one who was nice enough to provide Bea with Bridget’s information. Bea realized she was going to have to find Vera and fast so that she could get in contact with Bridget and let her know what was going on. Otherwise, Bridget would be confused as to who Kaz was when she called. 

Bea ended the conversation by saying, “Alright let me know how it goes when you meet with her” and hanging up. She was very leery of Kaz at first, and now was so happy she had her as a connection. 

Franky, who was still on her way back to the cell, was turning a corner when she saw Vera. She needed someone to talk to, and Vera seemed her only option.

“Ms. Bennett I need to talk to you” Franky pleaded, and Vera could tell the urgency in her voice.

“Franky, could we meet up in a few minutes I-“

“No!” Franky demanded, I need to speak to you now, privately. 

Vera knew she was playing with fire, but decided to take Franky down to Logan’s office. She thought it a safe plan, because if anyone asked where they were going, it would be believable that Franky was going to talk to him. In reality, Vera knew that Logan had left early for the day to finalize his notes with Bridget regarding Franky’s parole. She thought it was a good place for them to talk.

They got to the office, stepped inside and Vera shut and locked the door behind them. Had this been any other time, Franky probably would’ve made some kind of joke about her and Vera being locked in together in an office to make Vera uncomfortable, but right now she didn’t have it in her. 

“Ms. Bennett, the Governor has a recording of me saying something that I said in a session with Bridget” Franky started. 

“Okay…” Vera’s voice trailed off. 

“BUT that isn’t allowed, is it?!” Franky yelled, getting visibly upset. 

“I know that what is discussed in your sessions is supposed to remain confidential,” Vera started, “ unless Ms. Westfall shared it with the Governor? What did the recording say?” Franky did not want to answer this question, but at this point had no choice but to.

“A confession I gave Bridget. A deep, dark secret that I didn’t even want to share. She just pushed and pushed until it came out”

Vera stood there, with a look on her face that said “say it.”

Franky looked at Vera, knowing that what she was about to say could keep her stuck in Wentworth for another 10-15 years if Vera decided to use it against her. 

“I fucking killed Meg Jackson” Franky said, as tears filled her eyes, “it was a mistake”. Vera’s eyes got wide and she took a step back. 

“I need you to find out if Bridget gave that to her” Franky said, crying into her words. As much as Franky believed that Bridget had nothing to do with it, she wasn’t sure how the governor had it. 

“On top of that, my parole hearing is now delayed. What the fuck WHY do these things happen to me?”

Vera was about just as shocked as Franky was regarding both matters. She wasn’t the warmest person and didn’t know what to say to Franky, so she just let her sit there for a couple minutes so she could calm down. She handed her tissues and got her some water from the water cooler inside the office. Finally Vera spoke and said, 

“I will talk to her. For now, comeon let’s get you back to your cell. You need to go relax and think” 

She opened the door and escorted Franky back to the her cell block. She needed to find Bea.

She walked over the Bea’s cell and was disappointed to not find her. She needed to talk to her within the next hour, otherwise the plan of meeting up with Bridget and giving her Bea’s message would be ruined. Luckily enough, as she turned to leave the cell block, she heard Bea’s voice. She turned and found Bea walking towards her with Maxine. After she got off the phone with Kaz, Bea had to find Maxine and tell her all about their conversation.

“Smith, a word?” Vera asked. Bea had a good idea what it was about. She told Maxine she would catch up with her later, and approached Vera. 

“My cell?” Bea asked as she walked past Vera heading for it. Vera followed and shut the door behind her. 

“I spoke to Bridget about you speaking to her. She is willing but feels that the phones may be monitored and that writing letters back in forth would take too much time.” Bea shook her head, agreeing with what Vera said.

“Therefore, she told me to have you write a letter to her. Thing is, you’re gonna have to do it within the next hour. I’m going to meet up with Bridget on my lunch break and give her your letter, and then get her message back to you. No one’s eyes but you and hers will see these letters.” Bea felt relieved. All the time she had known Vera, she was Ferguson’s bitch. While she wanted to believe that Vera was changing and starting to go against the governor, she still wasn’t sold on the idea. 

“Give me 20 minutes and then come back. I’ll have it ready” Bea instructed. 

Vera left, and Bea began to write.

“Ms. Westfall,

I am writing to you because I need your help. I believe I know who the man was that drugged me, which I believe just so happens to be the same man that hit Mr. Fletcher, causing his accident. We believe that this man is Ferguson’s hitman, and that linking him to her could get rid of her for good. I’m not sure if Ms. Bennett told you or not, but I have some of my attacker’s DNA in my cell. As I was being held in the psych unit I realized I had some of their skin underneath my nail. I would like you to get it tested for me. I can give that to Vera to give to you if you are up to the task.   
Another thing- my friend, Kaz Proctor will be in touch with you. She has been searching for this man and believes she has found him. She is on our side and wants to bring down anyone that hurts me- in this case this man and Ferguson. Hopefully with the your help, you and Kaz can find this man and get him to confess to his involvement in the situations with me and Mr. Fletcher. 

Thank you,  
Bea Smith”

Bea read it over about 5 times to make sure she was satisfied with what it said. Vera, like clockwork, headed back to Bea’s cell to retrieve the letter 20 minutes later. 

Vera poked her head in Bea’s door, “Is it done?” she asked. 

Bea looked up and smiled. She folded the paper in 3 and handed it to Vera, “all done” she said. 

As Vera was turning to leave, Bea called out her name.

“Hey Ms. Bennett? Thanks for this.”

Vera’s face showed off a small grin as she walked away. 

**************   
Vera arrived at Bridget’s office a little late, but was happy to find Bridget waiting for her in the waiting room this time. Bridget didn’t have an appointment from 12-1 that day so she was able to meet her without any problems. 

“Hello Vera” Bridget greeted her kindly. Vera noticed that Bridget had two salads sitting on the magazine table. 

“I ordered us lunch, I figured you’d be hungry” she smiled as she saw Vera inspecting the table. Vera was quite happy because she hadn’t even thought about eating. Her main concern was getting this message to Bridget. 

“Thank you” Vera said as she took a seat. Bridget walked over and locked the office door. That way, no one would stumble upon the two and interrupt their meeting. 

“Here’s the letter from Smith” Vera said as she handed Bridget the folded up piece of paper. 

“Thanks” Bridget said as she opened it and began to read it. Vera had no clue what it said but was curious. She felt as if she had just been carrying something with much importance, and wanted to know what it was. She studied Bridget’s face for any expression of emotion, but nothing notable. After Bridget was done reading it, she gave a half smile, and Vera could tell Bridget was thinking.

“Let’s eat first, then I’ll write her a reply” Bridget spoke. Not only was she hungry, but it gave her more time to think about how she wanted to word her reply to Bea. 

“I saw Franky today” Vera stated, knowing that Franky was always a welcomed subject with Bridget, except this wasn’t good news. “She was very upset and asked me to ask you something.”

Bridget’s face turned from a grin to a frown. “What happened?” she asked.

“The governor told her that her parole is now backed up 3 days. And also she had a recording of a session that you had with Franky…”

Bridget’s face went from the frown to now a look of disgust.

“You mean to tell me that she was recording my sessions without me knowing?!” She was mad.

“I guess so, but she didn’t tell Franky how she got it. Franky wanted to make sure you didn’t give it to her.”

“Give it to Ferguson? God no! It makes me sad that she would even think that” Bridget exclaimed. 

She envisioned Franky, feeling sad and thinking the one person she trusted in this world would let her down like that. She wanted more than anything to be able to talk to her right now. 

Vera continued on, “Franky also wanted me to ask you if it was even legal for Ferguson to have a recording of a session, since they are supposed to be confidential.”

“No, she absolutely is not supposed to have that” Bridget said, enraged. However, that recording could be fuel to their fire. 

“Vera, please tell Franky not to stress out over this. Ferguson cannot get her in trouble for any of it. And please make sure to tell her I had nothing to do with her getting the recording and would never sell Franky out like that.” 

“I will do that for you” Vera said.

The next 20 minutes or so were spent with the women eating their salads and enjoying light conversation together. Vera did bring up Bridget’s meeting with Logan, which she knew would be a positive conversation. She said they both had their recommendation ready to go. After Bridget finished eating she wrote down a reply to Bea and handed it to Vera. While Vera didn’t know what it said, she could tell it was short because it only took Bridget about a minute to write. Bridget instructed Vera that Bea most likely wouldn’t need to response to what she said, but if she did she would be happy to read it. Vera thanked Bridget for the lunch, took the letter and was on her way back to Wentworth. 

Back at Wentworth, Franky was in a state of disarray. She was beyond frustrated and hated Ferguson more than anything. She was pacing around her cell when she suddenly had an idea. 

It was time to call upon a favor from someone who owed her.


	10. Getting Heated Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with my story, but was anyone else absolutely amazed by this week's episode? From the acting, especially by my girl Nic Da Silva, to the story line I thought it was incredible. I haven't enjoyed a TV show as much as that in a long time! I'm sad there's only 2 more episodes left :( 
> 
> However, don't worry because I think there's gonna be more than 2 chapters left to this story which I can guarantee will have a happy ending! Hope everyone's still enjoying it! I think of going one way with this story, then think of something else that I want to bring into it :)

Franky ran out of H2 and headed towards the cell of Kim Chang. She knew that Kim had to agree to what she was about to ask her to do, considering Kim had a big influence on the spread of the rumors of Franky and Bridget.

Franky didn’t knock, but instead stormed into Kim’s cell. Kim was sitting on her bed and jumped up at the sight of Franky, both nervous and curious as to why she was visiting her.

“I need a favor” Franky blurted out. 

“Well.. what is it?” Kim mumbled. Part of her wished that Franky had come to her cell to come back to her, but that was the furthest thing from Franky’s intent.

“You know damn well that you played a major part in Bridget Westfall’s ‘resignation,’ she started, “You took the one happy thing in my life away from me, and now I’m gonna need you to make it right, okay?”

Studying law, Franky was starting to learn powerful ways to word things. By making Kim feel guilty at first, she knew she’d be more apt to say yes.

Kim sat there for a moment and finally spoke “Okay. What do you need?”

Franky pulled out a set of matches. “I’m gonna need you to light up Ferguson’s office”

“Franky that’s crazy! I’ll be spending the rest of my sentence in the slot, or even the psych unit, not to mention I’ll be spending A LOT more time here.”

Franky gave her a non-sympathetic look, and Kim knew she had no choice but to agree. 

“You’ll do it later on tonight when Ferguson isn’t here” Franky started. “We’re not trying to kill anyone, just trying to shake her up a little bit.”

In reality, Franky needed the evidence of that recording gone, but she wasn’t about to get into all of that with Kim. 

She handed Kim the matches and walked out of her cell. 

************

Vera returned to Wentworth and headed to H2. She needed to speak to both Franky and Bea. When she arrived there she only found Franky in her cell, who seemed to be working on something for her parole hearing. 

She knocked on her open door. “Hello Doyle, how are you feeling?”

“Hey Ms. Bennett” Franky looked up from her work and nodded at her “I’ve been better.” She then looked back down and continued what she was doing. 

“Well I wanted to talk to you about what we discussed earlier. I promise it’s good news” she smiled at Franky, whose full attention was now hers.   
“I spoke to Ms. Westfall, well actually I just met with her in person. She wanted me to ensure you that she had nothing to do with giving Ferguson that recording and that it is illegal. I also made her aware of the new date of your hearing. She told me to promise you she’d be there.”

A smile crossed Franky’s face for the first time that day. “Thank you” was all she said.

“So really, don’t let Ferguson shake you with her tactics. You’re going to be fine and get parole. Soon you’ll be out of here.” She smiled at Franky and left her cell. 

******

It was now about 4:00 and Bridget’s phone rang. She had a good idea of who it was, per Bea’s letter. 

“Hello?” Bridget greeted.

“Hi is this Bridget Westfall?” The voice questioned. 

“Yes this is she. May I ask who this is?”

“Hi Bridget, my name is Kaz Proctor. I’m a friend of Bea Smith’s. She told me to get into contact with you regarding the man who drugged and hurt her. I know who he is.”

“Great,” Bridget started. “This information will be instrumental in taking down the psychotic Governor Ferguson at Wentworth. The only thing is- even if we find him and hunt him down- we’ll still have to get him to confess that he is indeed working for her and did commit those crimes.”

“I have no doubt in my mind that we will find him and be able to do that. I have a team that can help us do that, there’s strength in numbers” Kaz said seriously. Bridget realized that Kaz had put a lot of thought into this and was prepared to take this man down.

“Sounds like you’ve really planned this out which is great. When can we meet up and discuss this?” Bridget asked.

“I’ve got to be honest with you Bridget, I don’t like to waste time. I know where he works, and am prepared to take him out tonight. We will get him when he’s leaving work. Don’t worry, as I said I’ll have a team with us. We will get him to confess to working for Ferguson and the crimes he has committed against Bea and Mr. Matthew Fletcher and take them both down in one shot.

Bridget was taken back. She thought Kaz’s plan sounded violent and the last thing she needed was to get arrested that night. 

“So I will see you at 6:30 as he gets out of work at 7:00 not too far from your office. Bea gave me your address. Be ready Bridget, we’re gonna bring them both down.”

Kaz hung up and left Bridget sitting there with her jaw dropped a little bit. Kaz didn’t leave her with the option to back out, so she had to prepare herself for what was going to happen later. 

********   
It was now late afternoon, just about 5:45. Back at Wentworth, Vera found Bea and gave her Bridget’s short reply. She read it, looked at Vera and said, “Ms. Bennett, thank you so much for your help. What you’re doing is really going to help the women out.”

Vera didn’t know exactly what they had planned but she knew something was brewing. The thought made her nervous but at the same time she knew a change was exactly what Wentworth needed. She smiled and walked out of the cell block. As she was approaching the front desk, she was approached by Kim Chang and two other women. 

“Ms. Bennett, is there anyway you can escort us to the governors office? We need to speak to her regarding an important matter.”

“Ladies, the governor is gone for the day, you can speak to her tomorrow.”

“No, she told us to that she was staying late tonight, and to come see her around 6:00.”

Vera actually didn’t know whether Ferguson was there or not. She didn’t visit her office much these days, ever since the incident that began to drive a wedge between them. Plus, the more Vera was finding out about the Freak, the more she was beginning to see the real her- a viscious, manipulative monster. Vera knew calling Ferguson on her radio would do no good, since lately on days she stayed late she wouldn’t respond to calls. Plus, had she actually told these women to go see her and Vera gave them a hard time about it, Ferguson would take it out on her. Vera decided to comply to what these women were asking and escort them there.

As they turned to head to her office Kim patted her hand over the right pocket of her sweatshirt to double check that the matches were there. She was prepared. 

Vera walked behind all 3 women as they approached the office, with Kim first and the other two women in the middle. As they walked, Kim took note of no one else being around. All the other offices were empty, and that only really meant one thing to her: a lesser sentence. 

When they got to Ferguson’s office, Kim stopped and turned around. Within a split second, the two women rushed Vera. One ripped her radio off of her and the other pinned her against the wall. Kim ran into the Freak’s office and ripped the matches against the packaging, lighting them and throwing them all around the room. The fire quickly grew and the flames danced all around her room. 

At first Vera didn’t know what was going on, but it became very clear to her what Kim had done once she saw smoke billowing out of the bottom of Ferguson’s door. 

Kim ran out of Ferguson’s office, slamming the door behind her and running past the other women and Vera. The other women then took off behind Kim, with Vera’s radio still in hand. 

In a split second, the fire exploded from the office and into the hallway. Vera felt the heat from the flames and had no choice but to run back as well. Within a split second she turned and ran. 

“I guess this is what they were planning” she thought to herself as she ran. But things were just starting to get heated up.


	11. RRH

As Vera was running back to the main area of the prison, a million thoughts were running through her head. How was she so gullible to believe those women? Was she going to get fired? How was Ferguson going to react?

On top of all of that, Vera thought that this is what Bea and Bridget were discussing. She thought that perhaps Bea had put these women up to this, and was either getting Bridget’s opinion on it or checking out the legalities behind the consequences, but she wasn’t sure. Perhaps these women were just showing their hate towards Ferguson by doing this. Whatever the case, she reached the main area and saw her radio laying on the ground. She picked it up and ran to the front desk to find Fletch sitting on his phone. 

“Call the fire department, there’s a fire in Ferguson’s office!” Vera cried out as Fletch, startled, jumped out of his seat and frantically picked up the phone. 

With that, Vera ripped her radio off her side and yelled into it “CODE RED, CODE RED” Within seconds the alert was heard throughout the prison, and the prisoners began to evacuate to the yard. 

Franky knew the deed was done, and was thankful to Kim for following through. 

************** 

On the other side of town, Bridget was nervously awaiting her meeting with Kaz and her “gang.” It was 6:28 when a white van pulled up in front of her office. Bridget was inside watching out her window when her cell phone began to ring. It was Kaz.

“We’re here.” She said in a serious tone of voice. 

“Where are you?” Bridget asked, playing stupid. She was a bit leery of walking up to a strange white van. 

“In a white van outside of your office” Kaz replied, as she hopped out of the driver’s side door. 

“Okay, I’ll be right out” Bridget answered, her heart pounding. She was hoping that this was actually legitimate and she wasn’t walking right into a trap.

She approached the vehicle and Kaz who was still outside of it. 

“Nice to put a face to the name” Kaz said as she smiled at Bridget, and shook her hand.

“Yes, likewise” Bridget smiled back. Despite her hard handshake, this woman seemed harmless enough. 

“Get in, you’ve got passenger’s seat. You’re my co-pilot” Kaz instructed to Bridget as she turned and got back into the van. 

Bridget followed her instructions and got into the van. Once she sat down and turned to put her seatbelt on, she realized they were not alone. A group of 5 more women were sitting in the back of the van, all masked with black ski masks that had “RRH” engraved in them. She couldn’t see their faces, but she saw their eyes- all locked in on her. It freaked her out, and she slammed her seatbelt in and turned right around.

“Oh shit.” Bridget thought to herself as she realized this was the group she saw on the news. She thought Kaz seemed a bit violent in her demeanor earlier on the phone, and that’s because she is violent. Then another thing clicked with Bridget- her voice. Kaz’s voice was the one speaking in the video the news kept playing. Bridget, normally a strong woman, was feeling very anxious and was partly wishing she had never agreed to this. 

Kaz seemed to sense Bridget’s discomfort and decided to try and make her feel a little better. 

“Girls, this is Bridget” and the group in the back let out a “Hi/Hello/Hey” at the same time. Bridget turned around and gave them a half smile. This time when she turned she noticed the auxiliary of weapons in the back of the van. Baseball bats, guns, knives, rope. She was getting a very bad feeling about this.

“So this is what’s going to happen” Kaz began, “he works at one of the warehouses down on Port Street. We’re going to park near his car. When he’s almost in his car, some of the girls are going to take him down and get him into this van. After that, we’ll head to a secluded location and get him to confess to what he’s done. Once we get him to confess and name Ferguson, we’ll need you to contact your people with the evidence.”

“Okay” Bridget said, knowing that the evidence was going to get sent out to Vera and Channing, not to mention backups for Bridget’s personal computer. Ferguson played hard, but they were going to play harder. 

They pulled into the parking lot and recognized his car. His personal car was a small black sedan; one of the women had stalked him out to know this. Kaz pulled the van in front of the car, so that it would be easier for the women to get him into the van. Luckily for them, he was parked in a part of the lot where the light’s weren’t on. 

As they were sitting there waiting for their mark to come out, Bridget’s phone went off- a text message. This one was from Vera and read,

“There’s a fire at Wentworth- did you know anything about this?”

Bridget’s face dropped. 

“I had no idea, is everyone okay?” She was concerned for the well-being of all the women, but especially one in particular. 

“Okay. Everyone is fine.” Bridget was relieved to read that and was going to type her response when Kaz whispered “there he is, you might want to put this on” as she handed Bridget a ski mask that also was engraved “RRH”.

The last thing she wanted was to be recognized, so Bridget put the mask on right away and put her phone down. There really wasn’t much more she could say to Vera anyway. Upon doing that, she turned and looked through the tinted window at the man. He wasn’t too tall, was bald and had a round face. 

As he was almost to his car, 4 of the women popped out and ran at him. One woman approached him from behind, kicking at the back of his knee and causing him to fall onto his knees. 

“What the fuck” he yelled out as he turned to see what was going on. However, as he turned another woman jumped on his back, pinning him to the ground. 

One of the other women managed to hold his hands together, and another came and tied them together with rope. The fourth woman was holding a gun to his head and handed one of the other women the blindfold, which was immediately placed on him. 

The dragged him to the van where the 5th woman opened the door to the van. They threw him in, hopped in the van themselves, and sped off. They were unnoticed, and so far the plan was off to a good start. 

They drove to an area of town Bridget was not so familiar with. They pulled up to a rundown looking building and parked the van. It looked like it was once a store, but it hadn’t been used in years. All the women hopped out of the van and two of them walked arm-in-arm with the man. Once inside, they walked into a small room in the back of the building. The room was creepy and only had one chair in the middle of the room with a single light hanging over it. They threw the man into the chair and tied his legs around the legs of the chair. Bridget thought this place was incredibly strange and creepy and really wanted this to be over with. 

Unfortunately for her, three hours had gone by and the man wasn’t cooperating. They had asked him repeatedly if he knew Joan Ferguson, and if he was involved in the attack on Bea Smith or Matthew Fletcher, all of which he denied. There was a brief time period where he wasn’t saying anything at all. Kaz grew tired of this and decided to use some scare tactics. 

Kaz pulled out a very sharp pocket knife placed it close to the man’s left eye. She then instructed another one of the women to take off his blindfold, letting him know the danger he was in. Although the man tried to remain strong while he spoke, his body language said more than his mouth could. He was beginning to squirm, his hands were shaking and it looked like he was breaking out in a sweat. 

Kaz nodded at Bridget, as if to say start recording. Bridget pulled out her cellphone and went into video mode. The camera was rolling.

“I’m going to ask you again- do you know Joan Ferguson?” Kaz prodded the man.

“No”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Everyone knew he was lying and Kaz was infuriated. She took the knife and stabbed in into his thigh. The man let out a scream and then said,

“Okay, okay yes I know her.” Bridget smiled, they were finally getting somewhere. 

“And how do you know her?” Kaz asked the man. 

He sat there for a moment, and they could tell he was trying to think of a story for them.

“How do you know her?” Kaz repeated angrily as she took the knife and was heading for his right leg this time.

“WAIT” He cried out. “Okay… she hired me to do some work for her.”

“What kind of work?” 

“Personal business” he replied.

“Don’t be vague with me- what did you do?!” Kaz screamed at him. 

“She hired me to attack two people for her….” He replied lowly. 

“And who were those people you attacked?” she questioned him. 

“One was a prisoner and one was an officer she worked with”

“Say their names” Kaz instructed.

“The prisoner was that famous one that killed that Holt kid…uhh .. Smith! Bea Smith! The other was something Fletcher” 

Bridget smiled knowing that was what they needed. Now she wasn’t sure what they were going to do. She stopped recording and looked over at Kaz. 

“Because you’ve been so helpful tonight, we’re going to let you go. But if you say one word about this to anyone, or report this to the police, don’t doubt we won’t find you again.”

Bridget wondered if Kaz worked in law, because she was fantastic at interrogation and intimidation techniques. 

Kaz and the women gathered up their belongings and took the man back to the van. What he failed to realize was that his wallet had been swiped from his back pocket back when they had pinned him to the ground earlier. They were holding up his license next to his face during the whole recording and kept his wallet for when they contacted the authorities. This was important evidence that what actually happened was real and not some kind of joke. This was going to take Ferguson down.  
They dropped the man, whose name was actually Victor Bronson, off a few blocks away from his car. And dropped him off meaning kicked him out the van and speeding away. 

Kaz was smiling, knowing they had them both. “We did it Briget!” she said excitedly. Bridget smiled over at her, she was still kind of shocked at the events that took place that night. 

The van pulled up outside of Bridget’s office, and Bridget hopped out.

“Thank you,” she said as she smiled at Kaz. You really helped me and the women of Wentworth with this one. I will call you and fill you in on everything that happens once this case unfolds.”

Kaz smiled back, “You are most certainly welcome. Anyone who messes with my friend Bea has to pay. I’m glad that taking down these two will not only help Bea, but all of that prison. Take care.”

She drove off and Bridget got in her car and drove off. It was getting late, she was hungry and most definitely wanted a drink tonight. 

She got home and pulled out her cell phone, only to remember what had happened at Wentworth. She ran into her house and turned on her TV, to find a breaking news story on it.

“Late this afternoon at the Wentworth Correctional Facility, a fire broke out,” the news reporter started. The screen then flashed to a video of Kim being taken out of the prison. “While not yet confirmed, the suspect is believed to be Ms. Kimberly Chang, as shown in the video.”

Bridget let out a big sigh. She was happy to see that Franky was not confirmed to have anything to do with it, but nervous that it was Kim. Given that Kim could just as easily say Franky was involved, just to spite her, Bridget wouldn’t be content until she knew Franky’s name was cleared. She decided to text Vera.

“Sorry for the late reply. Big things happened tonight- call me tomorrow we can discuss them”

She didn’t’ get a reply from Vera, and it was because of what was currently happening at Wentworth.


	12. Coming Together

Franky walked down to Logan’s office to discuss her parole hearing, only to find Bridet sitting in there.

“Gidg?!” Franky exclaimed as she ran over to her. “I can’t believe you’re here I’m so happy to see you!” She held her in a long embrace.

“I’m so glad to see you’re okay” Bridget whispered into her ear. “I can’t believe we have some alone time in here. Go figure- last time that happened was only because I was sneaking around and-“

“And I found you” Franky said as she broke away from the hug. She stepped back and checked Bridget out from head to toe. 

“You look so fucking hot Gidg, the hottest psychologist I know” Franky said, giving Bridget that look, and within seconds Bridget was pinned up against the wall.

“I’m so nervous about this parole hearing, I have all this built up stress and tension” Franky said to Bridget as she held her arms up above her head. Bridget gazed into Franky’s eyes with a look that said “give it to me now.”

“I’m hot and bothered Gidg, think you can help a girl out?” Franky flashed her signature smile and before she knew it, she was all over Bridget, exploring her lips and working her way down to her neck. Franky was feeling incredible when suddenly..

She woke up. She rolled over and looked at her clock. 5:30am. “What bad timing” she thought as rolled her eyes. Her dream was just getting good, and she woke up. 

She thought about going back to sleep and trying to see Bridget again in her dreams. Her Gidget. She missed her. She had to admit as excited about her parole hearing as she was, she was just really happy she’d have the opportunity to see her again. Plus, having the opportunity to hear her say nice things about her didn’t bother Franky. She loved getting her ego stroked, especially from an older, attractive woman. 

Franky made an executive decision and decided to get a little more sleep. Seeing as the women didn’t get back into their cells until 1:30am, due to the fire department having to inspect the whole prison and deem it as safe, 4 hours of sleep was not enough. 

When Franky woke up for real, it was 9:00 am. The first thought that popped into her head was “2 days until my hearing.” She was going to be focused more than ever, knowing that Ferguson had nothing to hold against her. She just needed to persuade the parole board that she was worthy of getting out. She wanted it more than anything. 

On the other hand, what Ferguson wanted more than anything was answers. She was beyond angry that her office was now gone, and Vera was the main target of her fury. All it took was Kim Chang to blurt out her story about how Vera led them all there, and Ferguson was ready to fire her. 

Vera was a bit nervous about heading to work that day. She knew she was going to get hell from Ferguson and for the first time in a long time was truly in fear for her job. She screwed up royally, and she knew Ferguson was going to make her pay. 

She went in late considering the late hour she was stuck there until. When she arrived at work it was 10:30. She smiled nervously at Ms. Miles, who was on duty at the front desk. She put her stuff away and was walking down one of the halls when she came across Fletch.

“Hey Fletch, where’s the governor at?” Vera said lightly. 

“Hi Vera, she’s not in today” Fletch answered, “called and said something about having to take a personal day? Kind of strange considering there was just a fire here in her office and all of a sudden she’s not showing up. Makes me think she had something to do with it?” 

As they were talking Bea power-walked down the hall past them. She knew that when she last spoke to Kaz, they left it at Kaz calling Bea when something happened but Bea had to know. 

Bea dialed her phone number and it rang and rang. Finally she picked up.

“Queen Bea” Kaz said jokingly into the phone, “let’s chat.”

“What’s going on?” Bea said, “Have any good news for me?”

“Well if you’re asking me if I’ve recently inherited millions from a long lost uncle of mine- the answer is no. However, what you requested of me is done. Now it’s time to wait. Bridget is taking care of things for me. It will only be a matter of time.”

Bea was beyond happy. She hoped that Bridget was acting upon their evidence quickly. 

And she was. Bridget also had a hard time sleeping that night, probably due to many reasons. She woke up at 7am and by 8am was on the phone with Channing telling them about her incriminating evidence. By 9am they met at Channing’s office downtown and by 10am Joan Ferguson, along with Victor Bronson, were arrested and brought down to the local police station, awaiting charges. 

Throughout all of this, Bridget was thinking about Franky. She was thrilled that the Freak was not at Wentworth and would not be able to attend Franky’s hearing. She was sure that she was going to say unfavorable things about Franky anyway, so it was just as well. She wanted to talk to her, she had to. So she had an idea.

On her way back to her office she texted Vera, “I have a favor to ask”

Vera’s reply was almost instantaneous, “We need to talk. Ferguson isn’t here the day after her office goes up in flames- any ideas?”

Bridget dialed Vera, who answered right away.

“Hello?”

“Hi Vera. Lots has gone on in the past 24 hours, that I assure you.”

“That seems to be a trend,” Vera said, “there’s a bit too much excitement around here lately.”

Bridget let out a giggle into the phone. “I was able to provide Channing and the police with evidence to trace Ferguson, along with her accomplice, back to the crimes committed against Bea Smith and Matthew Fletcher. She’s not at work today is she?”

Vera’s face dropped. “No she’s not. She called and said she needed to take a ‘personal day…..’”

“Yes, personal day as in sitting in a jail cell downtown. They’re currently awaiting their charges. I’m assuming you will be promoted to Governor in her absence, which will most likely be permanent.”

Vera was still in shock. “Thank you Bridget, for doing what seemed impossible. You took down the gov- the Freak.”

Bridget was shocked to hear Vera refer to Ferguson that way. “You are most welcome Vera, but I need to ask you a favor.”

“Sure, what is it?” 

“I need you to get Franky and put her on the phone with me.”

Vera stayed silent for a moment. “But I thought we agreed that-“

“I know what we agreed on but I need to speak to her before her hearing. I need to make sure she touches upon a few things in her opening statement. Please Vera, I promise you it won’t take long, I just..”

“Give me 10 minutes” Vera replied, “I will find her and bring her to an office and dial you. That way you can speak to her. Sound good?”

“More than good, thank you Vera!” Bridget said happily as she hung up. She just really wanted to hear Franky’s voice. 

After checking her cell, the gym, the yard and the kitchen, Vera headed to the last possible place she thought she’d find Franky- the library. Sure enough, she the only one there- sitting at a table scribbling notes on a piece of paper which Vera assumed was her opening statement.

“Franky” Vera called out, as Franky looked up at her.

“Someone wants to speak to you”

Franky looked confused. “You mean someone’s here to see me or?”

“No” Vera shook her head and laughed a little. “Come with me, you’ll be pleasantly surprised. 

Vera took Franky down to one of the offices near the front desk. Knowing that Ferguson wasn’t around, Vera didn’t really care who saw her doing what. If Bridget was right and she was next in charge, she could do as she damn well pleased. 

She dialed Bridget and upon her answering said, “here’s your girl”

“Hello?” Franky said questioningly as she held the phone to her ear.

“Do you miss me?” Bridget said. Franky’s eyes opened wide and a wide grin came across her face.

“Hey Gidg! Of course I do! I was beginning to think you forgot about me” 

“I would never. How could I? I’ve looked at our picture everyday, multiple times a day. I wanted Vera to give you my number but we both thought it would be a better idea that I gave you some space, you know, so you could focus on getting parole.”

“Makes sense” Franky said understandingly. “It’s just really nice to hear your voice. I had the craziest dream last night…” Franky looked over to see Vera’s eyes glaring at her, “but I’ll save that story for another time” Franky said as she winked at Vera, who rolled her eyes and shook her head, laughing to herself. 

“The reason I wanted to talk to you was to let you know a few things about your trial. I need you to keep this quiet- but Ferguson will not be at your hearing. Nor Wentworth, at least for a little bit.”

“But?” Franky interjected.

“Wait, let me finish there’s more” Bridget continued. “You need to make sure you get a good night’s sleep. Apparently the hearing is scheduled for 8 am. Get up by 7, look ready and eat something light.”

Franky loved how Bridget was coaching her through this.

“When you get there, flash that gorgeous smile at everyone. Be polite and refer to everyone as ‘your honor.’ Also, make sure to mention all the great things you’ve done at Wentworth. You will start and from there Logan and I will handle things. Just stay calm. You’re going to be great Franky I know it.”

“Thanks Gidg, it really means a lot.” And it truly did, Franky never had anyone care for her like this. She both admired and appreciated it.

“Okay, I have a client but I had to tell you these things. I’ve been thinking about you. I miss you and I’ll see you soon” Bridget said.

“Make sure to wear something hot to the hearing” Franky giggled into the phone as she handed it back to Vera.

Bridget heard that last remark, laughed and hung up. But she heard Franky’s request and figured she would comply.

“Hey, Ms. Bennett” Franky said, “thanks a lot for doing that. You didn’t have to but you did and I really appreciate it.”

The old Franky Vera knew never would’ve said anything like that, even when something nice was done for her. She had come a long way.

“You’re welcome Doyle. You’ve come quite a way, I look forward to seeing you get parole.”

Franky smiled at her and walked out of the room. 

Within the next couple hours, Channing arrived at Wentworth and called a meeting with Vera, Will and Fletch.

“I need to tell you all why Joan Ferguson didn’t show up to work today. She was arrested for charges pertaining to the endangerment of an inmate, as well as assault and attempted murder. She had hired a hit man who ultimately confessed to the crimes and to her involvement.”

Although Vera already knew all of this she had to play it up and act surprised. 

“So, for the time being Vera will serve as Governor. Will, Fletch, I’m going to need you two to step up. You’re my right hand men. Fletch- expect the police to arrive within the next couple hours wanting a statement from you regarding your accident. The bitch has been traced back to that too.”

Fletch nodded his head, realizing that this all conspired because of Bea Smith. He was pleasantly surprised that an inmate had this much pull from someone on the outside, but was grateful that he finally had some answers as far as his accident. 

Channing left and the officers all found themselves in a happier mood. Before Ferguson, with Meg Jackson, the guards were happy. Although they felt a bit overworked, they still remained happy with Erica Davidson. But when Joan Ferguson arrived, forget it. The prison fell apart as did the friendships of the officers. She took Vera as her puppet and turned her against all of the other officers. She made Will not want anything to do with Fletch and was constantly degrading Fletch. But when the three of them sat there, it felt like the weights were lifted off their shoulders. Like the old them were back. 

It didn’t take long for the women to realize that Ferguson wasn’t there. They too felt like the darkness over the prison was lifted. The officers decided to make an announcement later on that afternoon that for the time being Vera was the governor. She was touched to hear loud applause and cheers of joy coming from the inmates upon the announcement. 

That day flew by, as did the next. Franky was lying in her bed the night before her hearing when Vera went to pay her a visit.

“Are you ready for tomorrow morning?” Vera smiled into her cell as she found Franky reading her speech in front of her mirror.

Franky, a little embarrassed to be caught doing that, played it cool. “More ready than ever, governor” she answered. Franky knew that she was in a great position. She had her speech down, she knew that Logan and Bridget would vouch for her and that Vera would also say good things. She didn’t want to jinx herself but she was feeling pretty confident.

“Good” Vera replied, smiling at her. “I will come fetch you around 7:45 tomorrow as your hearing begins at 8:00.”

“Sounds good” Franky said, smiling at Vera. 

“Get some rest, goodnight Franky” Vera said as she walked away.

“Night, Gov” Franky replied. She knew that calling Vera the governor was a way to stroke her ego a little bit. Not that she needed to, but she felt like it wouldn’t hurt. 

Franky decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow was her big day and she couldn’t wait.


	13. Judgement Day

Franky had a hard time sleeping that night. Her mind wandered from thoughts of her time spent at Wentworth, to the friendships she made, as well as the enemies, to the good times and the bad. In a sense, leaving Wentworth would be a little bittersweet. It was all she had known for the last few years, and the relationships she made with some of these women were the closest thing to family she ever had. 

Despite all of that, she knew she was ready to move on from Wentworth. She, among many others, had seen a change in herself from when she first came to Wentworth to the present. She had matured majorly and began to see the bigger picture. She had come to terms with her horrible past and learned to not let that affect her in the present. This of course was due to the help of her sessions with Bridget. 

She woke up at 6:00 and decided to stay in bed for a bit. She read over her speech a few times, making sure to hit on all the important points. She then got up and took a shower. As she was walking back into H2 from the shower, she was greeted by Bea, Liz, Doreen and Boomer sitting at the table.

“Ay Franks,” Boomer said, “we made ya some breakfast. Were gonna deliver it to you in bed but you weren’t there”

Franky was touched and walked over to them. “Thanks guys, but I really don’t have an appetite”

“Awh love, just eat a little something. Your nerves are probably shot due to all the stress but you’re going to do great!”

“Thanks Liz” Franky smiled at her as Liz stood up and gave her a hug. 

“Ya know Franky, we’re gonna miss you” Bea said. Given their history, Franky never thought she’d hear something like that from Bea. 

“Awh, comeon now Red, out of everyone I didn’t think you’d be the sappy one” Franky started, “But who knows if I’m even going to get parole? For all you know, I could be right back here with all you bitches”

“Nah Franks” Doreen giggled as she spoke, “You’ve proven yourself worthy. It’s time to go enjoy your freedom!” 

Franky just smiled at Doreen, she was starting to get upset and couldn’t really formulate words. She decided to take a seat and start to eat some of what they made her. Eggs and toast- the perfect light breakfast that Bridget recommended. 

“It’s delicious, thank you all” Franky said as she was finishing it.

“Boomer made it’ Bea replied, smiling.

“Thanks Booms” Franky said, starting to get a little choked up. Their friendship had been rocky, but Boomer was the one who was always there for her.

Boomer just nodded at her, it was clear she was getting upset too. Franky went over to where she was sitting and wrapped her arms around her from behind. She let her head fall onto Boomers.

“I’m really gonna miss you Franks, even though sometimes you were a real bitch” Boomer blurted out as she began to laugh and cry at the same time.

Tears filled up Franky’s eyes “I’m gonna miss you too Booms.”

The other women noticed what was going on and began to get emotional too. All except Bea, being top dog she wasn’t really into displaying emotions that would make her look weak. 

“Group hug!” Liz yelled out and the other women crowded around Franky and Boomer. 

“This is the most women I’ve had on me at once during my whole time at Wentworth” Franky joked. Everyone laughed, knowing that was only something Franky would say. 

After that Franky went back into her cell and made sure she looked okay. She also practiced her speech until Vera came to retrieve her.

“All ready Doyle?” She said pleasantly as she poked her head into her cell. 

“Ready as ever Governor” Franky flashed her smile as she walked out of her cell. 

As Franky was walking out of H2, the other women of the cell block including others from other cell blocks (Maxine, Sophie, etc.) were all gathered around and began clapping and cheering for her.

“You got this Franky, we love you!” Boomer cried out.

Franky was smiling to herself, and as she turned out of the cell block, turned around and winked at them all, at the same time flashing that grin of hers.

Vera brought her to an office where Franky was greeted by Bridget. 

“I’ll let you two be” Vera said, “I have to go in and do some paperwork before we begin. Since I am the fill-in governor.” She flashed one of the biggest smiles that Franky ever saw on her face. “I will see you both soon!” She said as she walked out.

Bridget immediately walked over to her and gave her a big hug. “How are you feeling? You’re going to be great!” She stepped back so she could look her in the eyes, “Franky, I believe in you. You’ve got this!”

Franky heard the words she was saying, but they didn’t register. She was distracted by what Bridget was wearing. She had a low cut top on underneath the one jacket she always wore. She had tight fitting black pants on and heels. She looked fucking fabulous and clearly listened when Franky told her to wear something hot. 

“Franky.. Franky?” Bridget said, it was obvious Franky wasn’t paying attention.

“Yeah sounds great!” Franky tried to save the conversation, but little did she realize that what Bridget said wasn’t great. 

“Logan isn’t able to make it. So it’s just going to be me, but that’s okay because you know I’ll provide them with great things about you, our sessions and your progress”

“Oh.. um yeah, that’s fine Gidg” Franky said, still only half paying attention.

“Franky, my eyes are up here” Bridget said in her low, raspy voice. 

Franky looked up and into Bridget’s eyes for the first time in the whole conversation. “And so are your lips… nice lipstick by the way” Franky winked at Bridget. 

“Franky let’s be serious for five minutes”, Bridget said as she shook her head and giggled a little. “There will be plenty of time for flirting after you get out.” 

Franky knew Bridget was right. And to stay in her good graces it would probably be best to get serious. 

“Okay, so when your start your opening statement make sure to-“

Vera popped her head into the room from a different door. “All ready?” She asked.

Both Franky and Bridget were a bit startled by her. “Yes, ready when you are” Franky said, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. In reality almost nothing serious got done when she was sitting with Bridget. 

“You got this” Bridget whispered at her as Franky stood up. 

Franky couldn’t help herself, she walked over and gave Bridget a peck on the lips. It was a quick kiss and after that Franky walked through the door and into the room where her hearing was held. Bridget liked to think she was shocked that Franky would do something like that, but she really wasn’t. 

After about a minute, Vera appeared again. “Okay Bridget, please come in.”

Bridget walked into the room, following Vera who guided her into a seat. She sat on the left side of the room, next to a woman who she had never met before. She was curious as to who she was, considering that seat was technically reserved for Logan who was unable to attend. 

She looked over at the woman’s nametag “Erica Davidson.”

Bridget then glanced over at Franky who looked incredibly pale and had a nervous look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter but I had to keep the suspense! Hope you enjoyed, more to follow! :)


	14. When Jealously and Confusion Meet

“Hi” Bridget said as she glanced back at the woman sitting next to her, “I’m Bridget Westfall, the forensic psych who did sessions with Franky.”

Erica smiled back at her. “Hello, Erica Davidson, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Might I just ask who you are? Considering my colleague was supposed to be sitting there.” Bridget didn’t have a clue who she was at first and thought perhaps this was one of Ferguson’s cronies who was planted there to rattle Franky. While she didn’t’ exactly come off as friendly, she was mostly just curious.

Erica didn’t take the comment as rude and politely answered, “I was the governor here before Ferguson. I also did tutoring sessions with Franky and got her on track to get her GEC, as well as enrolling for law school.”

It was then that Bridget realized exactly who this woman was. On her first day, Ferguson had told her that Franky had a thing for older women in power, which is part of why the last governor didn’t last. This was the woman who Franky tried writing to, the one she longed to see. Bridget examined her; she was younger and taller than she was. She was starting to get a bit of anxiety herself, thinking that Franky only used Bridget because she needed to fill that spot in her life for a woman in power. 

“Oh, very good.” Bridget answered, keeping her composure. “I ensure that we will both be saying wonderful things to help her get parole.”

“Correct” Erica replied, as the woman on the parole board began to speak and both women turned to her. 

“Today we are here for the parole hearing of Ms. Francesca Doyle. Ms. Doyle, please stand and tell us why you should be granted parole.” 

In typical Franky fashion, she was able to shake the nervousness off and stood up confidently. 

“Hello your honors,” she began, flashing a smile at the parole board. “I just wanted to start off by thanking you all for coming today. I would like to tell you why I should be granted for parole.” She took a deep breath, looked down at her notes, and began to speak again. 

“My time here at Wentworth has changed me, and I am not the same woman who walked in here 3 years ago. When I came here, I was an angry person who let my past effect me way too much. My anger ruled me and continued to do so until I was humbled by Wentworth. I quickly learned how life in a female prison ran, and knew it wasn’t for me. So, I took any opportunity I could to try and escape from it, to better myself. I obtained my GEC, and attended regular tutoring sessions, from which I began pursuing a career in law. I was also chosen to be a part of “Our Journey” event, where I spoke about how the tutoring sessions I was involved with were helping me and my anger issues.”

As Franky said that, Erica smiled to herself, remembering how proud she was of Franky that day. She also remembered Franky calling her hot in front of the crowd, and how flattered and embarrassed she was. 

One of the men on the parole board interrupted. “Ms. Doyle, these sessions and event you are referencing were done with ex Governor, Ms. Erica Davidson correct?”

Franky realized that she was still a “miss” and that her last name hadn’t changed. “Yes” she replied, with a grin. She never thought in a million years she would ever see Erica again, not to mention see her sitting next to the woman she had fallen for hard. It was very awkward and Franky didn’t glance over at Erica. In fact, she only looked at her once when she walked in. She had choice words for her, but this wasn’t the place. She had Bridget now and that’s all she needed.

And yet, Bridget didn’t know that, and this awkward situation was beginning to eat away at her. She was feeling insecure, but had no reason to, especially with what Franky said next. 

“I have to admit, Ms. Davidson is the one who gave me the push to pursue a career, which I am grateful for. But the one who truly helped me to push away my anger was Bridget.”

Boom.

Franky looked over and smiled at Bridget, who answered the smile with a slight grin. She didn’t want to show too much emotion considering she ended her sessions with Franky due to the circulating rumors of the two of them. Erica sat there with a straight look on her face. She walked into Wentworth thinking that she would find Franky just as she left her, wanting Erica. But it was starting to become evident to her that Franky really had changed, and she had moved on to an older woman- the woman she happened to be sitting next to.

“My sessions with Bridget were more in depth as far as my emotions. We discussed my anger, what frustrated me and how to cope with all of that. She really helped change me, for the better. I know I am more than ready to be back in society. I am changed and am past my angry ways.” 

“Thank you Miss Doyle” the woman on the parole board said. “You may take a seat.” Franky sat down. “Ms. Westfall, please tell us why Franky Doyle deserves to be granted parole.” 

Franky looked over at Bridget who began to speak. 

“I have been in corrections for over 20 years, so I know potential when I see it. Franky Doyle is probably the most deserving inmate I have ever worked with. To justify what she has just said to you, she made strides towards her anger problem in our sessions. She also attended group therapy sessions that I held weekly with other inmates. In those sessions, she was always very understanding of her fellow inmates and offered them solutions to help with their problems. She is a work in progress, but she understands this, which is important. My colleague, Mr. Logan Marshall, also did sessions with Franky after I left Wentworth. He reported in his sessions that Franky showed little to no anger, and had a calm demeanor. Two inmates have also testified for Franky to attest to the fact that her anger is nothing like it was when she arrived. I have copies of their statements.” 

Bridget pulled two pieces of paper out of her bag and walked over and handed it to one of the members of the parole board.

Franky was surprised, and wondered who testified for her. 

“Thank you Ms. Westfall.” The parole woman said, “Ms. Davidson, would you please tell us why Franky Doyle is deserving of parole?”

“Franky Doyle was one of my favorite women to work with,” she started. Franky, who was looking down at the floor smirked when Erica said that. Guess she did enjoy the kiss, Franky thought. 

“Franky came to me angry, with no idea of what her life held after Wentworth. Throughout our sessions, we worked together to get her on the right track. She completed her GEC, and decided to pursue a career in law. But besides that, we did talk about emotions. I am not a psychologist, I am a lawyer. Ms. Westfall and I most definitely approached Franky differently.”

This caused Franky to look up from the floor for the first time since Erica began speaking. Bridget also tilted her head towards Erica’s direction, wondering where she was going with this. 

“Franky and I had conversations. I didn’t prod her with questions. We went back and forth. There was a mutual feeling of trust and understanding.”

Franky wasn’t sure why Erica was saying these things. Why was she trying to justify that her and Franky used to talk about emotions? And really, while both of them were fun to flirt with, Franky felt more comfortable around Bridget. With Bridget, she felt like she could talk to her and not be judged. With Erica, she felt as if she was going to be scrutinized, that Franky wasn’t her first priority. She knew she was first priority in Bridget’s eyes. 

“She is very deserving of parole and will have a successful future in a law career, of that I am certain.” Erica smiled at the parole board, she was finished. 

“Thank you Miss Davidson. And finally, Ms. Bennett, who is currently the fill-in governor, please tell us why you believe Ms. Doyle should be granted parole.”

“I have no objections to parole, your honor. I have known Doyle since the first day she arrived at Wentworth and feel she is ready.”

“Brief, but thank you Ms. Bennett. Do you have any closing statements Ms. Doyle?” Everyone’s eyes shifted to Franky. 

“I think that my statement, as well as what these women have expressed to you today prove that I am deserving of parole. I thank you for your consideration and eagerly await your decision. Thank you.” Franky sat down, feeling satisfied about everything that had been said. 

“Thank you Ms. Doyle as well as Ms. Westfall, Ms. Davidson and Ms. Bennett. We will take into consideration what all of you had said to us today to make our final decision. We ask if everyone could vacate the room while we decide.” 

Franky stood up and her eyes met those of Bridget. She was going to take a step towards her when Vera approached her. “Come on Franky, let’s go back to that room you were in before.” Franky and Vera both walked out.

“Seems as though you and Franky had some great sessions” Erica said to Bridget, “is she the reason you left Wentworth also?”

“also” was the word that popped out to Bridget.

“I left due to a conflict with Ferguson” Bridget said sharply, really that was what happened, but the rumors with Franky did contribute to it.

Bridget walked away and into the room where Franky and Vera were.

“Great job Franky, I think it’s clear what their decision will be!” Bridget said happily as she entered the room. Franky stood up from the chair she was in and gave her a tight hug. Normally, Vera would’ve made them stop but she was feeling nicer these days.

Then the door to the room once again opened, this time it was Erica. She walked in to see Franky and Bridget held in a tight embrace. Franky noticed Erica's presence and broke the hug with Bridget.

“Ms. Davidson, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again” Franky said matter-of-factly. 

“Franky you can call me Eri-“

“Nah, I think you made it pretty obvious that day in your office what I was to call you.”

Bridget and Vera stood there watching this all play out.

“Well I no longer work here and am no longer your superior. So please feel free to call me Erica.”

“I did notice you’re still a ‘miss’ though, what happened? No ring either?” 

Erica didn’t like when Franky would drill her with things when they had sessions alone together, and she most definitely didn’t appreciate it right now. 

“In some ways, you haven’t changed Franky. You’re still as observant as ever.” Erica was trying to change the subject, but Franky was going to make sure that she got her point across.

“Thank you. I do appreciate the nice things you said about me,” Franky said, smiling at her. She then turned to Bridget.

“And I really appreciate the nice things you said about me!” Franky leant in and started kissing Bridget, who wasn’t expecting it at all.

“Alright Doyle, calm down” Vera said.

Erica stood there, just watching, and her heart sank. Her relationship with Mark had failed because she couldn’t stop thinking about Franky after she had left Wentworth. She was finding it so hard to believe that she had moved onto someone older, and not as attractive (at least in Erica’s eyes).

Franky broke the kiss, and looked into Bridget’s eyes, still resting her hands on Bridget’s hips. 

“So who were the prisoner’s who wrote statements for me?” Franky asked, curious as to who backed her up.

“Liz Birdsworth and Sue Jenkins” Bridget answered. They both actually approached Logan and asked if they could write up statements for you, he said it couldn’t hurt.” Franky felt warm inside. Two of the people she had shut out of her life were the ones who still supported her. She was going to thank them the first chance she got. 

“So wait, Erica why exactly are you here?” Franky asked. She wasn’t being rude but she was curious as to why they would bring her here.

“I was called to come in and give my opinions on you. They knew that at my time at Wentworth we were really close, and thought I would be able to provide valid information about you to the parole board. Plus, I thought it would be nice to see you.” She stopped speaking and looked at Franky, who dropped her hands from Bridget’s hips and was now looking at Erica. 

“Erica, it’s been quite a while since we last spoke. I tried to send you letters but Ferguson never let them out. I was hoping you would try and contact me.”

“I’m sorry Franky. Believe me, I wanted to talk to you but it would have looked very strange and inappropriate if the ex-governor was calling you and visiting you here. I had to back away from Wentworth completely.”

Franky was feeling mind-fucked. She really feel hard for Bridget, but wondered if Erica was still governor would she even have paid attention to Bridget? She almost felt like the two of them were fighting over here, and that thought excited her. 

There was a knock on the door, coming from the parole room. Vera walked over and poked her head through.

“Bridget and Erica go back in, I will escort Franky in momentarily.” Vera said, as she opened the door for the two of them. 

That was fast, Franky thought. She was very hopeful. 

Vera escorted her in and she sat back down in the chair in the middle of the room.

“Ms. Doyle, after carefully reviewing your testimony, as well as those of your superiors, we are pleased to grant you parole.”

Franky took a deep breath let it out with a huge grin. She immediately looked over at Bridget and Erica who were also smiling. 

“Thank you” Franky said, “Thank you so much”

“You will be residing at 27 Walnut street, where your parole officer will visit you weekly.”

Franky just sat there smiling. She wasn’t exactly sure who’s address that was until she looked over at Bridget who winked at her. 

This was too fucking good to be true, Franky thought.

But for the first time in her life, something this good was true. She couldn’t wait to get out of Wentworth and to Bridget’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry- this story isn't over yet ;)


	15. A New Beginning

After her hearing, Franky was escorted back to H2. 

“Congrats Doyle” Vera said to her as they walked, “it should take about a day or two to process your paperwork and then you’ll be free.”

“Thanks Ms. Bennett, for everything..” Franky’s voice choked up a little as she spoke. She had spent so much of her time at Wentworth trying to not show emotion, it was as if all of it had suddenly caught up with her at the very end. 

As she strolled up to H2, she saw all the other women standing around, waiting for her. She walked in and looked around at everyone, she wasn’t purposely doing it but her face looked emotionless and it made them think perhaps she didn’t get it.

“Well?! Out with it, love!” Liz blurted out.

“…I, I got parole” Franky said, it still wasn’t setting in that it was really happening and that she would be leaving Wentworth.

The women collectively let out cheers of “Yay Franky” “That’s Great” “Congrats” Everyone was happy except for Boomer, who burst out crying.

“Ay, ya big baby quit your blubbering” Franky said as she walked over and put her hand under her chin, lifting it up. “You’ll still have me around for another day or two” she said cheerfully as she smiled at Boomer, who walked away into her cell. 

Franky turned around and her eyes met Bea’s. 

“We were pretty hopeful that you were gonna get it,” Bea started, “so we have a little something planned for you later on. Be here at 8pm, don’t make any hot plans” she said sarcastically.

Franky walked over towards Bea, “Wouldn’t miss it” she said smiling as she turned and walked into her cell. 

She started going through her things, thinking of what she was going to give away and to whom. She began by looking at her collection of books and magazines. Considering she was just starting to get back on good terms with the women in her block, she wasn’t sure who would enjoy them, so decided to just let everyone pick what they wanted. She then started taking the pictures off her corkboard. When she removed one of the bigger pictures, she found a little note scribbled behind it. 

“Be good now, there’ll be plenty of time for bad later. XO Gidg”

How the hell did that get there? Franky thought to herself, then remembered when Bridget was hiding in her cell during the lockdown.

She held onto the note and put it on top of her desk. She wished she had stumbled upon it earlier, since anything and everything about Bridget put her mind at ease. She couldn’t believe that she would be living with her, and was excited to see what the future held for the two of them.

At 8:00 Franky made sure she was back in the cell block. She just got back from the gym and walked in to find one balloon, streamers made from toilet paper and sign that said “Congrats Franky.”

“You are all too much” she said flashing her cheeky grin, “but thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“Oh, but sweetheart there’s more” Maxine said as she motioned her into Bea’s cell. 

As the two walked in they found Bea pouring out shots of a mysterious liquid into shot glasses, which were really little bathroom cups. 

“Care for a drink?” Bea said as she picked one of the glasses up and handed it to Franky.

“Most definitely” she responded as she took the cup. Before they knew it, all the women (except Doreen) were in Bea’s cell taking shots. 

“This is rank, where’d ya get it?” Franky said laughingly, it was obvious the alcohol was starting to take its toll on them all.

“I made it” Boomer said defensively, “do you have a prob-“

“Easy Booms, relax” Maxine said, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Boomer was quick to anger as it was, never mind when she was upset. It was clear that the reason she was acting like that was because she was going to miss Franky. 

“Nah, it’s great. Thanks” Franky said looking at Boomer, “now I see how easy it was for Liz to get pissed all the time!” All the women laughed, including Liz. Franky always knew how to diffuse tense situations, as well as create them. 

Hours passed and before the women knew it, it was 1:00 in the morning. Once they were locked in at 10:00 and knew the guards wouldn’t be coming back, they moved the party out to the living room. All the women laughed and joked with each other and really enjoyed themselves. Franky was so thankful to the women to what they did. They gave her a proper prison send off.

Franky woke up the next morning to find Vera standing in front of her.

“Franky, Franky, wake up” she kept repeating until Franky opened her eyes.

“What? What is it? What time is it?” She was definitely feeling those shots she took last night wanted more sleep. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I was able to pull some strings and your paperwork has already been processed. You’ll be able to leave at noon today. Just thought I’d let you know so you can gather your things.”

“Oh great, thanks” Franky said, still half asleep. She laid there with her eyes closed but knew there was no way she would be able to fall back asleep. 

She decided to get up. She moved slow at first, but after downing two glasses of water felt better. She gathered all her clothes on her bed, and put the things she was going to give away in piles. She even decided to write a special little note with Boomer and Liz’s piles. She wanted to thank them for writing the letters for her parole, on top of other things. To Boomer, she wanted to let her know how sorry she was for treating her the way she did, and that she was one of the best friend’s someone could have in prison. For Liz, she also apologized for acting the way she did and told her she was so thankful for her stepping into the role of her mother for her stay at Wentworth. 

It was only 8:30 am. She stuck her head out of her door and saw no one else was awake yet. 

Probably all bloody hungover Franky thought to herself.

But, she wanted to make sure she had enough time to be out by 12:00. She decided to go to their doors, one by one and drop off their things. Not surprising to her, they were all fast asleep. 

Franky decided to go shower. She didn’t want to show up to Bridget’s house not showered, plus she figured the shower would help her wake up. She got back to her cell to find the outfit she had arrived in Wentworth in laid out on her bed. 

“You may put these clothes on for the time being, until your departure. I will come get you around noon.

-Governor Bennett”

Franky looked at the clothes and wondered how they would fit. She spent a good majority of her time at Wentworth working out, and had definitely put on some muscle. At the same time, she wasn’t much of a fan of the food there, and had slimmed down as well. She tried them on and her jeans were a little tight in her ass but other than that everything was fine. 

She was admiring herself in her mirror when Boomer came knocking at her door. 

“Wow” she said, “you have an interesting taste in clothes”. Franky looked over at her and the two of them laughed. 

“I uh, got your letter and the stuff you gave me,” Boomer started, “and I just wanted to say I’m going to miss you a lot.” 

Franky’s felt herself starting to get upset.

“I love you Franks, ya know not in a lesbo way,” Franky let out a laugh, “but you were my best friend here. It’s not gonna be the same without you ya know”

Franky tried to fight back the tears and frown but they came. “I fucking love you too Booms, I’m gonna miss you. I can still come visit ya, so you can keep me in the loop of how Queen Bea is doing.” They laughed and hugged. 

The next couple hours were spent by Franky throwing all her things together. One by one, the women trickled into her cell and thanked her for the gifts, as well as saying their goodbyes. Before Franky knew it, it was 11:45 and Vera came to fetch Franky.

“Ready to go Doyle?”

“Yeah, uhm, just a second.” She walked out into the cellblock and one by one hugged all the women, even Bea who she never thought she would hug. “We’ll miss you Franks” they said as she walked out with Vera. She got choked up and couldn’t answer, she just flashed a half smile and walked down the hall. 

It took about 25 minutes for Franky to read through all the paperwork and sign it. They explained to her that all the money she had left over in commissary was transferred into a bank account for her.

“Bridget said she has a job lined up for you, so I trust you will take that opportunity” Vera questioned Franky, to which she shook her head yes. 

“Is Bridget here?” Franky asked excitedly. She couldn’t want to hold her and kiss her again.

“I haven’t seen her, but she very well may be outside waiting. She hasn’t come in” Vera replied.

One all the paperwork was finished, Vera walked Franky to the front doors. 

“The world is yours Doyle, go get it” she opened up the doors and Franky stepped outside. She was free. 

Franky looked around, and saw no sight of Bridget. Her heart sank. Had she forgotten about her? Was it really just too good to be true?

All of a sudden she heard the honk of a car and turned to the right. She saw Bridget step out of a bright red Audi convertible. 

“Oh fuck” Franky whispered to herself as she walked towards the blonde. “A hot girl in a hot car” 

“You are the most impressive woman I’ve ever met” Franky said with the widest grin on her face as she approached Bridget.  
Bridget greeted her with a kiss, and a passionate one. Franky pushed her up against the car then whispered in her ear, “I’m so glad you came.”

Bridget broke the kiss and stepped back to admire Franky. “You look hot in street clothes. Get in, it’s time to go home”

“Home” – the word struck out to Franky. She finally had somewhere other than Wentworth to call home, and it just happened to be with the woman of her dreams.

As they drove, they talked. The ride wasn’t long considering Bridget didn’t live far from Wentworth.

“So,” Bridget started, “how was your last night at Wentworth?” She lightly placed her hand on Franky’s leg.

Franky gasped a little, Bridget’s soft touch surprised and excited her.

“Oh ya know, it wasn’t bad. We all got drunk together in the cellblock” Franky laughed, “that’s considered a proper prison send-off”

Bridget looked at her with a look of disbelief. “No one saw you all doing that?”

“Nope” Franky answered, “Then something else interesting happened. I came across a little love note in my cell, hiding underneath a picture”

“Oh yeah?” Bridget responded, trying to play it off like she had nothing to do with it. 

“Yeah” Franky said as she put her hand over Bridget’s and began to run her fingers on her hand and up her arm.

Bridget looked over and gave Franky a look. A look very similar to the one she gave her in the kitchen after Franky questioned her about just wanting to fuck her. 

“Perfect timing” Bridget said as she took her hand off Franky’s leg and turned into the driveway of a wonderful looking house. “Welcome home Franky” Bridget said as she leaned over and kissed her.

“Come, I want to show you around” 

Franky had butterflies in her stomach. She felt anxious as she approached the front door of what was now her home with Bridget. She walked in and looked around. It was nicely decorated- modern. Franky almost forgot what a real house looked like. Bridget turned around and saw Franky almost in awe of the house.

“So this is the living room, beyond it is the dining room. But if we continue down this hallway I’ll show you the rest.”

Franky didn’t say anything and just followed. She wasn’t sure she could take another minute of being around Bridget without touching her. 

Bridget was standing in the hallway, telling Franky how the kitchen was to the right when she felt Franky’s hands wrap around her waist. 

“Comeon Gidg, let’s get to the good stuff” Franky whispered in her ear, directly followed by her starting to kiss on her neck.

Bridget felt herself melt. “Come this way” she said as she put her hand out for Franky to grab it. She led the two down another hallway and into a big bedroom. 

Before she knew what exactly happened, Franky spun Bridget around and was kissing her passionately, running her hands through her hair and then down to grab her ass. With the two still locked in their embrace, Bridget took a few steps backwards before they were both on top of the bed. Franky paused for a second and looked down at Bridget. 

“You are so beautiful Gidg” Franky said, admiring the older woman as she began to take her own shirt off. Bridget laid there watching her do this, getting even more excited. 

“I can say the same about you” Bridget said, “now get back here.” 

Franky grinned and got back on top of the older woman, this time straddling her. 

“Gidg, take your shirt off, and I’ll take care of the rest” Franky said seductively and Bridget complied. Bridget squirmed out of her shirt and as soon as she did Franky was all over her. She started kissing her mount and then worked her way down to her bra. She took out one of her nipples and began to tease it with her tongue while her hand caressed the other one.

“Oh Franky” Bridget began to moan which drove Franky crazy. Franky worked her way back up to her neck, and as she did Bridget reached her hand up and undid Franky’s bra from the back.

Franky didn’t expect it to happen, but the fact that Bridget was taking some initiative excited her. Typically Franky was in charge when it came to her sex life, but Bridget was about to question that authority. Bridget then took both her hands and pulled Franky’s bra down, exposing her boobs. She took note that Franky’s nipples were so hard, they could probably cut glass.

“Franky, let me be on top” Bridget said and Franky didn’t question it. The two swapped positions and it was now Bridget’s turn to drive Franky wild.

She too started by kissing Franky’s lips, then neck and then her boobs. But she didn’t stop. She looked at the scars on her side and kissed them too. That was a very sensitive area for Franky and she typically didn’t let anyone near it. But her Gidg was different. 

Bridget then kept working her way down. She got to Franky’s pants line and undid her jeans. She heard Franky let out a breath and realized that her breathing was starting to get faster. 

“May I?” Bridget asked, both seductively and jokingly at the same time. 

“Fuck yes” Franky said as her eyes got wide and she flashed that cheeky grin at her.

Bridget pulled them off, along with her underwear. That left Franky sitting there completely naked. Bridget’s eyes also got wide and she began kissing on Franky’s thigh. Eventually she worked her way to her inner thigh and to Franky’s sweet spot. 

It. Drove. Franky. Nuts.

“Holy fuck Gidg, you’re amazing” Franky exclaimed in a breathy voice. But Bridget didn’t stop and in fact she she actually began to kiss her way up to Franky’s mouth. The two were kissing passionately when Bridget slipped one of her fingers into Franky. It went in without any trouble and Franky let out a gasp. Bridget knew she was getting close. 

“Gidg” Franky whispered, “let me take care of you. It’s not fair for me to have all the pleasure.”

Franky was a bit more aggressive than Bridget. She flipped her over, didn’t ask and just took her pants off. She left her panties though, and was surprised to find that Bridget was wearing a black, lace thong. 

“Did ya wear this just for me?” Franky asked jokingly. She watched Bridget’s eyes and facial expressions as Franky slowly moved her finger around Bridget’s panty line. She then moved her finger down to Bridget’s inner thigh, moving it around rhythmically. 

“Ugh Franky” Bridget pleaded as she was starting to build up

“Yes Gidg?” she asked her, knowing what she wanted. 

“Do itttt” she said smiling “I’m so worked up I’m not sure if I can take much more”

“Do what? This?” and with that Franky grabbed both sides of Bridget’s panties and ripped them off. She then parted her legs and took no time exploring her sweet spot, with both her tongue and fingers. Franky heard Bridget moaning and calling her name and it was taking its toll on her too. 

Franky kept up her steady pace and Bridget let out a loud moan, letting Franky know that she had completed her mission. Franky rolled over, smiling.

“Oh, I’m not done” Bridget said, looking over at Franky. “I still need to finish you.”

A big grin took over Franky’s face and she didn’t fight what Bridget said to her. Bridget rolled onto Franky and took control. It didn’t take much, considering Franky was so hot and bothered from this whole thing, and she finished as well. 

Bridget rolled off of her and Franky turned her body so that she was laying on her side, admiring the older woman.

“Hey Gidg?” Franky said innocently.

“Yes” she replied.

“You were the best thing to happen to me at Wentworth”

Bridget didn’t even know how to respond to that, although she knew what she wanted to say.

“Franky, I uh- remember when I said I just wanted to fuck you?” 

“Yeah…” Franky replied, her voice trailing off.

“Well I was lying. Because I was scared of what you might think of me. I have really strong feelings for you Franky. I… I love you”

It was now Franky who was the one at a loss for words. She responded without words; she leaned in and kissed Bridget, slowly and sensually.

“I love you too Gidg” Franky said, looking into her eyes. “Now comeon, lemme show you my skills and cook us something”

“Sure, I’ve already made sure to remove my oil and frying pans from the house, so it’s safe”

Franky shot her a look, but then the two laughed together. Franky leaned in and kissed Bridget while holding her face in both her hands.

“You’re gonna pay for that later” she whispered.

“God I hope so” Bridget replied, as she leaned in and kissed Franky.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all folks! Please let me know what you thought. :) I really enjoyed writing this and am contemplating writing a story about their lives after Franky's release!


End file.
